


Red, White, and Blonde

by Iciseria



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iciseria/pseuds/Iciseria
Summary: A small collection of PWPs in no particular order featuring various pairings and situations between Sephiroth, Genesis, and Cloud - some kinkier than others.  I'll try to include an updated chapter guide for quick reference.Chapter 1 - G/S, minor C - Club performance, wax playChapter 2 - C/G/S - hurt/comfort, fluff and smutChapter 3 - C/G/S - soundingChapter 4 - S/C/G - impact play, floggingChapter 5 - C/G/S - more impact play, spanking
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	1. Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give a special thank you to [ CoconutRum ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutRum) for beta-reading all my filth and for being my muse when it comes to this work. You. Are. Amazing.

“Do you think it would be alright if I went with you tonight?” Cloud asked hesitantly.

A bit shocked, Genesis turned. “You want to join us at the Wasp Nest?” Never before had Cloud shown any interest in accompanying the two generals to the more secretive club below the Honeybee Inn. He had always seemed too shy to even consider the idea when invited previously.

Cloud blushed, second guessing himself already. “I’d like to see Sephiroth dance,” he admitted, “and I know you both have a performance tonight.” It was something he’d been contemplating for a while, but his partners had been patiently careful not to push him on the subject, knowing the decision would be best made without pressure.

Genesis twisted a lock of auburn hair around his finger, pondering how best to answer. He and Sephiroth had thought it’d be best to bring Cloud along to a more casual event rather than something as formal as this evening, but he wanted to capitalize on Cloud’s sudden boldness, not knowing when it would surface again. “You’re welcome to join me in attendance, of course, but will you be comfortable alone while we’re on stage? I don’t know how you’ll take to others approaching you, and, with you being a new face, I’m sure you’ll garner attention.” He didn’t want to discourage the sweet creature, but he didn’t want to set him up for an uncomfortable experience either.

Cloud ruffled his hair in debate. Genesis had a point. Maybe this wasn’t such a great plan after all. Maybe it would be better to go another night when they could all go as spectators together.

“I have an idea,” Genesis interjected, pulling Cloud from his thoughts. “Part of our agreement with Madame M is that we always have a private room available to us on performance nights. You could stay with me until I need to take the stage, and then I can show you to the room where nobody will bother you if you’d be more comfortable that way.”

The eager grin that crossed Cloud’s face was enough to tell him that the plan was more than acceptable. Genesis wasn’t sure if he was more excited to surprise Sephiroth with this little plot twist or to simply have Cloud showing enough interest to willingly step into the Wasp Nest. Either way, one thing was certain. “You’re not going in that though,” Genesis admonished.

“What’s wrong with it?” Cloud asked, slightly affronted. After all, the uniform of SOLDIER first class was accepted anywhere.

“Oh, precious,” the Red General muttered, rubbing at his temples. “If I’m going to have you marked as mine, and you will be marked as mine, then you’ll damn well look the part. Closet. Now,” he commanded, a hand on Cloud’s shoulder in emphasis.

Cloud was sure his skin was chafing from all the wardrobe changes by the time Genesis decided on what would constitute a “proper” outfit. He had obligingly tried on anything from a button down with a fitted sport coat to a flimsy excuse of a shirt that was composed of nothing but fishnet material. The final decision had been a zippered patent leather sleeveless top paired with the darkest wash of jeans he owned. Everything fit tightly, emphasizing Cloud’s narrow waist and toned physique, especially when the hem of the shirt crept up embarrassingly with even the slightest movement to reveal glimpses of flawless skin beneath. At a glance in the mirror, he felt the need to ask, “Gen, don’t you think this is a little…” he gestured vaguely at the glossy black leather while searching for the right word.

“Fetishy?” Genesis smiled wickedly. “I do. Speaking of which, I’ve got a few accessories I’d like you to wear this evening.”

Interest piqued, Cloud followed his partner to the master bedroom where Genesis promptly withdrew a bundle of black cloth from the closet. He stared openly, curious as to what sort of “accessories” the red general had in mind.

“Attend me,” Genesis commanded softly, a playful smirk flitting about his face.

Realization clicked in Cloud’s mind at the seemingly simple request. Oh, *those* kind of accessories. He smiled shyly and kneeled before his lover in acquiescence.

“Given that Sephiroth and I are performing, it’s a fairly formal event, at least for us, so our expectation is that your appearance is similar. Don’t worry. I highly doubt you’ll be the only person wearing one.”

Cloud gazed wonderingly over the unique detailing on the collar that Genesis held out, reaching out to run his fingers over it. The thick black strap, which was surprisingly soft, had a bluish metallic ring on it that acted as a centerpiece flanked by intricate wings on either side – red on the left and white on the right.

Genesis grinned inwardly at Cloud’s appreciative reaction. “Additionally, it serves as a pretty clear indicator that you’re spoken for and whom you’re in attendance with, which I thought might put you at ease since you’re new to the public scene.”

Blonde spikes bobbed in a happy nod. “Thank you, Genesis,” Cloud murmured before lowering his head so Genesis could fasten the thoughtful gift around his throat. He caressed the adornment lovingly, delighted at the feeling of safety and belonging that washed over him. The fascination was so overwhelming that he was startled by the sensation of leather bands being wrapped around his wrists as well.

“These too,” Genesis added, “Just in case.”

Cloud studied the cuffs intently, noticing that the colors of the patterned feathers matched the corresponding wings. Of course they did. It was Genesis, after all. He was pleased to note that the cuffs were each slotted with a single green materia, barrier and binding if he weren’t mistaken. Even though he, like his partners, was fairly sure he would never be put in a compromising situation, it still mellowed his anxiety to know he had defenses readily at his disposal if he needed them. Formalities forgotten, he leapt to his feet and embraced Genesis fiercely.

Genesis grinned in response, planting a kiss into the golden mess of hair. “I’m so happy you like them. I was hoping Sephiroth would be here to present them with me, but I’m sure he’ll be pleased when he sees you. Now, since he and I will be taking the stage tonight, I need to make some extra preparations. Care to lend me a hand?” he asked, an eyebrow raised suggestively.

A light pink coloration tinged Cloud’s cheeks as he nodded emphatically, any residual concerns for the evening lost amidst his growing excitement.

***  
Genesis kept Cloud close as they were escorted to the private club entrance. A scantily clad host led them through the throngs of people toward their reserved table close to a raised platform in the center of the room. He noticed gazes following them, mostly warm and friendly, interested in the unfamiliar pet accompanying the very familiar Red General. The more concerning ones felt mildly predatory, feeding off of Cloud’s obvious unease.

Cloud was completely overwhelmed by the various sights surrounding him. Guests of all shapes, sizes, genders, and backgrounds were gathered around various seating arrangements. There were people in tuxedos and elegant evening gowns, sipping cocktails at tables. There were others in delicate lingerie, barely covered but confident in their state of undress, draped over each other on leather chaise lounges. He found himself openly staring at a small group of people wearing all manner of ears, tails, wings, horns, feathers, and fur nestled up on huge plush bean bags. That was interesting. He made a mental note to ask Genesis or Sephiroth about it later.

“Are you okay?” Genesis asked once they were seated, wrapping an arm around Cloud’s shoulders possessively.

“Y…yeah. Just a little nervous,” he admitted. The stage was a bit intimidating, if he were to be honest with himself. The main component, against the far wall, was quite large and adorned with various instruments, only some of which he was familiar with. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t actually know what his partners were incorporating into their act tonight. His eyes fell upon an elaborate wooden ‘X’ with a few options for impact play displayed to either side. He tapped lightly on Genesis’s chest, “Are you using that tonight?”

Genesis kissed Cloud’s scalp affectionately. “The Saint Andrew’s cross? No, not tonight, pet. Though if you’d like a private performance at home some time, I’m sure that could be arranged.” He winked and bit at his lip in suggestion.

Cloud smiled and ducked his head bashfully as a flush coated his skin from forehead to chest. He brought his focus instead to the female dancing provocatively upon a wide catwalk that led from the stage to the platform near which they were seated. This set-up allowed the performers to get closer to the audience and to be seen from all angles, making the show seem more personal and inclusive. Cloud was pleased to see a metallic pole fixed to the middle of the platform because it meant he’d have a front row seat to Sephiroth’s vertical ballet.

Meanwhile, Genesis scanned the crowd, soothingly playing with the short hairs at the nape of Cloud’s neck. Madame M was hidden back in a shadowy corner fanning herself, never one to miss a show as the owner of the Honeybee Inn’s underground level. A masked party, which Genesis recognized as a group of Turks, was sitting close to the main stage. Judging by the attire, Tseng would also be taking the spotlight at some point, probably tying up the toned shirtless redhead at his side. That would also explain the inventive trellis he could see tucked back into a corner of the main stage. He wondered idly if either of his partners would be interested in exploring that avenue one day.

Two dark-haired muscular men sitting together caught his eye. He drew Cloud’s attention to the pair of faces he was sure the young SOLDIER would recognize. “I think I see Angeal and Zack on that lovely sofa over there, pet. Do you see them?”

Cloud looked in the direction Genesis had indicated, his face lighting up in recognition.

“Perhaps, rather than being in a room by yourself, you’d like to spend time with them? Assuming they’re open to company of course,” Genesis suggested, happy to be able to offer a better option. 

“I’d like that,” Cloud agreed. He wanted to see Sephiroth dance of course, but he really wanted to watch his partners perform together, which he wouldn’t be able to do alone in a room.

A dimming of the lights drew all eyes to the stage, and Genesis hugged Cloud closer to him, excited to watch their lover together. Truth be told, he was dying to see Sephiroth’s reaction at their pet’s presence.

The silver-haired warlord stepped onto the runway leading to the raised platform in the center of the room, and an audible hush fell. Unlike most dancers in the Wasp Nest, he wore no shoes, choosing instead to delicately balance himself on the balls of his feet. He was dressed in well fitted black briefs, which left little to the imagination, and a strappy leather harness over his torso to match, his beautiful god-like body needing no other accent to catch the eye of any gender. His flowing mane cascaded freely down his back, swaying in the breeze of his movements.

Genesis chanced a side-long glance at his blonde companion and had to suppress a giggle at the man’s eyes, wide with wonder and awe. He remembered feeling the same way the first time he had marveled at Sephiroth’s secret talent, and returned his attention to the performance before him.

Sephiroth began to gracefully wind himself around the pole adorning the center platform, lifting his body as though gravity were of no apparent consequence. His muscles rippled in the stage lighting, the only indicator that his acrobatics took any effort at all. And people wondered why he was so graceful in combat. If only they knew.

The entire audience was transfixed. It always was when he danced. Never were his movements obscene or overtly raunchy. Instead, it was the lithe smoothness, the deliberate fluidity and control in each inversion, each hold, that screamed of barely contained sexuality. Genesis captured mental snapshots of the arousing arch of his lover’s back and the surprising flexibility in his split, filing them away for his own personal use. He reveled in the brief eye contact Sephiroth made with him and shifted at the heat flooding his pelvis. It was doubtful anybody else in the crowd noticed, but Genesis certainly saw the twitch of the lips and the barely perceptible falter in the warlord’s step when he realized Cloud was present. Perfection. Perfection in motion. There was no other description. The performance was over far too soon, and while some viewers, Cloud included, had been left panting, Sephiroth looked as fresh as when he had set foot to the stage, minus a sexy disheveled appearance to his hair from the multitude of flips and spins it had been through.

The stage darkened as Sephiroth left it to hydrate himself, and Genesis took the opportunity to coax Cloud to his feet. Together, they made their way over to Angeal and Zack, a pair with which the trio had arranged an occasional play session in the past.

“Genesis!” Angeal welcomed them. “Sephiroth put on a lovely performance as always.” Meanwhile, Zack and Cloud exchanged happy glances at one another, Cloud unsure as to exactly how formal the expectations of the evening were given his “accessories”.

“So wonderful to see you and yours,” Genesis greeted, lifting Angeal’s hand to his lips and, thus, answering Cloud’s questions regarding formality. “I wondered if I may place Cloud in your care while Sephiroth and I are indisposed?” he asked, hooking a finger into the ring at Cloud’s throat.

Angeal smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure Zackary and I would be more than happy to have Cloud’s company, correct?” he said, glancing at the tan, dark-haired SOLDIER at his side for confirmation. Zack grinned and nodded emphatically.

“Cloud, will you be comfortable here?” Genesis questioned. Only once Cloud blushed and gave a sound of affirmation did Angeal reach for the ring of the collar, accepting the responsibility of keeping Genesis’s smaller lover safe and comfortable for the evening before guiding the young SOLDIER toward his own partner.

Zack seemed more than glad to participate, spreading his legs and patting the open space in front of him. Cloud settled in with little hesitation, curling up against Zack’s warmth contentedly. They had been friends since before his introduction to his partners, though not in this capacity, so the familiarity took the edge off his nervousness.

“Nice neckpiece,” Zack commented, fingering lightly the strap of leather at Cloud’s neck. Cloud blushed and fumbled at the collar until Zack grinned and lifted his chin, proudly revealing a collar of his own settled against his skin. “We’ll take care of you tonight, Cloud. Glad you came out,” Zack whispered reassuringly.

“It’s his first night here,” Genesis informed, even though he knew the pair of SOLDIERS were probably well aware. “If he gets uncomfortable, I brought these to soothe him,” he said, handing over a set of metallic claws to Angeal, who gave them to Zack in turn. “And if he gets too uncomfortable, you are to get our attention using whatever means necessary.” He stared at Angeal imploringly, surprised by his own distress at leaving his beloved pet in the care of even a trusted friend. 

Zack quickly donned the claws and began massaging against Cloud’s scalp and down his neck, causing Cloud to sigh in relaxation. The sight of the slim blonde happily splayed out on the couch was enough to give Genesis some peace. “Thank you both,” he said to Angeal and Zack. Then he leaned in to give Cloud a brief, fierce kiss. “I love you. Sephiroth and I both do. If you need anything from us, let Zack or Angeal know. Otherwise, enjoy the show, precious,” he whispered, gazing into Cloud’s eyes. Cloud smiled and squeezed Genesis’s hand before settling back into Zack’s calming pets, a gesture he hoped would assure his compassionate Red General that his comfort level was more than sufficient.

With one last backward glance, Genesis made his way to the stage, where Sephiroth and Madame M’s assistants had completed all the preparations. Using a helping hand offered by the pale warlord, Genesis leapt up gracefully, taking his place beside his partner and masking himself in his performance persona.

Show time, he thought as he ran his hands along Sephiroth’s arms, taking a moment to lock gazes with his lover in a silent exchange of trust and appreciation. Goosebumps of excited anticipation broke out over pale skin at his touch. Keeping at least one fingertip in constant contact, he made a slow circle around Sephiroth’s form, deliberately raking his eyes over every inch of exposed skin as though he were assessing the man for imperfections. Like there were any to be found.

Once he had completed his round, Genesis guided Sephiroth to the pole so that the silver general’s back was to the audience, and indicated that he should place his hands on the cool metal. He leaned close to whisper into his partner’s hair, “Cloud and I both loved your performance, darling. You were beautiful. Are beautiful.” As he pulled away, he hooked his fingers into the back of Sephiroth’s chest harness and yanked forcefully.

The warlord was caught off guard and forced to cling tightly to the vertical column of chrome in order to maintain his balance. He tossed his hair in a show of feigned annoyance and shifted his weight between his feet, sure to sway his hips tantalizingly in the process. Dancing always left him feeling a little sassier than usual, and it surely showed tonight.

Genesis smirked, more than ready to play this little game. “Brat,” he hissed as he began unbuckling the black leather straps from his lover’s body, careful to tickle over sensitive ribs at each opportunity. When the last strip of the harness fell into his grasp, he let the material graze the skin of Sephiroth’s inner thigh and tease over the bulge between his legs. Ensuring any metal was safely tucked into his palm, Genesis stepped back and snapped one of the straps swiftly against the exposed bit of Sephiroth’s ass. The sharp inhale he earned in response told him the warlord hadn’t been expecting it.

He circled around the pole to face his partner. Sephiroth was smiling seductively, the green cat’s eye stare full of fire and lust. Genesis grabbed onto the man’s forearms and pulled, encouraging him to step forward, closer to the fixture. Using the straps of leather from the harness, the Red General deftly bound Sephiroth’s wrists together, allowing him the ability to easily adjust his body while effectively preventing him from moving more than an arm’s length away from the pole in any direction.

Sephiroth wiggled his fingers experimentally, flexing his wrists a bit, then gave a small nod to Genesis. Satisfied with his lover’s safety, the auburn-haired SOLDIER looked out toward the audience. He pulled a large white chocobo feather from his pocket and raised it in the air with a flourish. While it had started between the generals, the use of a feather (though more commonly one from a yellow chocobo rather than a rare white) had become symbolic within the club. It could be hard to hear one another over the din of the music, if one were even in a position to speak, so performers were often given a feather to hold. All audience members were encouraged to watch for the falling of the feather and permitted to interrupt if the performers didn’t respond appropriately. After showing the object to the rest of the room, he held it up to Sephiroth in ritual, who raised his chin in understanding. Tenderly, Genesis opened the warlord’s hand, pressed a kiss to his palm, and gave him the feather to hold.

A simple table, draped in red velvet, had been placed on the platform for them, and on it were three candles, a handful of matches, and a second feather, this one black and not from a bird of any kind. Genesis could feel Sephiroth watching him as he struck a match, sharing the flame with each of the candle wicks. While the steady glow warmed, he plucked the feather from the table, toying with it idly in his hands.

Betraying his impatience for contact and eagerness to begin, Sephiroth shifted from foot to foot. Genesis was teasing him, letting his anticipation build on purpose, damnit. He was so very tempted to look over his shoulder, to try and goad the man into action, but he knew that would only result in Genesis drawing the wait out longer. Resigned, he let his head drop forward and attempted to still his movements and slow his heart rate.

“That’s it, darling. Much better,” murmured Genesis, pleased to watch Sephiroth trade out sass for submission at the simple act of withholding stimulation. Once the warlord had settled, Genesis began to run the soft vane of the feather along his skin in approval, tracing the cut of his spine and the swell of his backside. A shudder wracked the lithe, muscular form before him as he moved still lower, the downy texture a sweet caress against the backs of Sephiroth’s legs.

While the dimples of gooseflesh were still fresh, Genesis flipped the feather around, holding it like a pen. He pressed the sharp tip of the shaft against Sephiroth’s back, into the muscle to one side of his spine, and dragged it firmly downward. The warlord hissed loudly and arched as an angry red line formed along his pale skin. Always one for symmetry, Genesis repeated the motion on his other side before rubbing over the twin stripes of pain with his fingertips.

Sephiroth tossed his head and readjusted his body to lean into the pole. He knew his skin was still unbroken, but Genesis had a way of manipulating that feather in just the right manner to set his nerves on fire. His muscles tensed as the sharpness scraped along a rib, causing a hitch in his breathing. Genesis must have noticed because the sting was wiped away by cool touch. Once his breaths had steadied, he felt his partner carve a matching mark, and Sephiroth gripped the white feather in his hand tightly. It may hurt, but gods it hurt in the best of ways.

Not wanting the warlord to anticipate too accurately, Genesis decided to alter his approach. With Sephiroth’s flawless physique, he was able to easily identify the individual bones of the man’s back, and he began to needle the point of the feather into tender hollows between vertebrae. 

The warlord instinctively flinched away from each stimulus by the time Genesis had gotten to his lower back, and his movement earned him another pair of long, curving scratches. He imagined his skin was looking well decorated at this point. There was always a bizarre artistry to the marks the Red General left, despite his perhaps unconventional mediums of choice, and it made Sephiroth happy to be his canvas.

Satisfied that his lover was sufficiently sensitized, and that the candles were sufficiently melted, Genesis discarded his instrument of tantalizing torture. He took a few moments to trace the raised pink lines he had created, soothing any residual hurt and coaxing Sephiroth’s heart rate back to a slow and even rhythm. The room and the crowd fell away as he drew their bodies close together, one arm wrapped around the nude torso. “How are you doing, darling? Do you need anything?” he asked as he leaned close.

“No, Genesis, thank you. You do have a way with my feathers, though,” Sephiroth husked, a smile in his voice if not on his face. Small tremors rippled through his body, a mixture of adrenaline and endorphins coursing through his veins.

“Hmm…I’m happy you liked it,” he hummed, running a hand along his partner’s side and enjoying their sensual time together. He chuckled to himself, thinking that Cloud was probably enjoying it too. “You seem a little more sensitive than usual tonight. Perhaps you’d be better off kneeling next?”

Sephiroth closed his eyes and allowed himself several deep breaths. “Perhaps you’re right,” he agreed. “I think we’d scar our sweet little pet for life if I faltered, don’t you? I’m delighted he decided to join you tonight, by the way.”

“Me too, but let’s focus on you right now, darling,” Genesis reminded as he helped guide Sephiroth to kneeling. He made a bit of a visual ordeal by brushing his fingers through the long silver hair, quietly assessing the breathing pattern and the dissipating shivers. To buy them a little extra time, he separated the silver strands out into sections, weaving a braid and tying it off with leather cord. “Feeling ready now?” he asked gently. Nobody would rush them if he weren’t. Despite the dark appearances of the Nest, Madame M took great measures to ensure this was an environment that offered safety, privacy, and acceptance, and that’s why it was packed to the brim more often than not. 

Sephiroth nodded. “Yes,” he confirmed confidently. Since the warlord was kneeling, Genesis took the white feather from his hand and used it to lift his chin until their gazes met, raising an eyebrow at the unfinished statement. “Yes, Genesis,” the warlord corrected himself before the feather was forced between his teeth.

With that, the show was back on, and Genesis let the room fade back into his consciousness. He yanked on the braid, forcing Sephiroth to bare his throat, and leaned in to nip along the exposed skin. “Fours,” he commanded, and the beautiful SOLDIER elite shifted himself onto hands and knees, a bit awkwardly with his wrists still bound to the far side of the pole. Genesis tucked the man’s hair forward, ran his hand along the man’s spine, and pressed against his lower back to encourage a gentle slope that would harness gravity to his advantage.

Once he was pleased with the positioning, Genesis pulled up his sleeves and hoisted a black candle into the air, looking out at the crowd. He smirked as he noticed his pet, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in awe. It appeared their raven-haired friends were keeping him well occupied. The occasional glint of silver told him that the claws he had left with them were being put to good use. Zack and Cloud even seemed to have fingers linked in the rings of each other’s neckpieces, clearly comfortable with the situation. Angeal caught his gaze and shot him a not-so-subtle wink of reassurance.

Deliberately, Genesis dribbled a line of wax onto his own wrist and forearm to ensure it was a safe temperature. Ah. He kept his face impassive, but he was left with no doubt that Sephiroth would feel this. A final glance over his lover revealed a steady rise and fall of his shoulders and a complete cessation of the earlier tremors. Perfect.

Genesis held the candle a foot or so above the warlord’s back and began to drip small beads of wax onto the needlepoint marks he had created earlier with the feather. The pools were so tiny that the heat evaporated almost as quickly as it fell, but it was enough to cause visible twitches of the muscle beneath. Gaia, to watch those muscles ripple made him hungry with desire.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth against the feather between them as he felt pinpricks of liquid fire tease along his spine. He hated it. He loved it. He enjoyed, more than anything, the fact that he got lost between the burn and the anticipation of the next splash, knowing he could let go because Genesis would care for him through it all. The intermittent drips paused, and he felt the leather of his partner’s long coat ruffle past him. 

From the corner of his eye, the warlord saw Genesis approach the table and come to stand in front of him. Then, he saw nothing, squeezing his eyes shut as a long stripe of wax was poured over his shoulders. The growl that escaped his throat was purely reflexive, and he heard a few gasps echo back at him from the crowd. It dried quickly as it trickled down, a colorful scab over a nonexistent wound. 

His focus narrowed to a tunnel that included only the splashes of warmth and his grip on the feather. As the rest of the world seemed to drift away, his mind fixated on the heat. The heat without that reflected as a heat within. A heat between. Between his every inhale and exhale, between his legs, between himself and his partner. A subtle burn that demanded his attention. That cooled only briefly before being replaced with another temporary sear, fueling a dark primal lust. Yes. Want. Please. More.

A few more splashes along his lover’s ribs, and Genesis could see subtle changes settle over the man. No longer did he flinch away from the falling wax. Instead, the abused body gently swayed, as though gradually leaning in to each sting. The Red General began to layer new colors on top of old ones to offer a reprieve. Against the hardened black of night, he poured rivulets of molten mercury and liquid crimson, creating a pattern of sadistic beauty atop the one-winged angel’s waiting skin.

Between the bright stage lighting and the temperature of the wax, a sheen of sweat was beginning to coat Sephiroth’s form. Genesis took note and completed his masterpiece with a final series of short swoops across the warlord’s lower back, earning unintelligible noises in return. When the last of the wax had hardened, he set the candles back on the table and dowsed the flames with a smirk cast out toward the audience. The stage lights dimmed, offering some privacy to the performers, and Genesis took full advantage.

Without hesitation, he kneeled next to Sephiroth and checked him over. “Seph, my love, are you alright?” he asked as he placed a hand over the man’s chest, pleased to feel a slow, steady heart rate devoid of stress indicators. As he removed the feather from his warlord’s jaws, Sephiroth leaned into him, then turned to face him. The fires of desire burned within the depths of mako-fueled green.

“Tell me you prepared yourself before you came here tonight,” the man husked, panting with barely constrained animalism.

Genesis chuckled, deftly unbinding his partner’s wrist and helping him to his feet. He leaned close and chuckled throatily. “No, I didn’t. But Cloud helped do it for me,” he teased.

“I’ll be sure to show him my gratitude later,” Sephiroth grinned wickedly.

The pair linked hands and turned to face their audience, chins lifted in deliberate arrogance, the pride of SOLDIER elite. While it was customary for there to be no applause, glasses were raised in the direction of the stage as a gesture of appreciation. Genesis sought out the head of spiky yellow hair. When he found it, he saw that Angeal was whispering something into Cloud’s ear and gentling him back against the couch into Zack’s waiting arms. Was the arousal of the two generals that obvious, or did Angeal just know them that well? Either way, Genesis was extra grateful for his presence that night.

Striding in synchrony, the performers made their way down the catwalk and off the back of the stage. Masks quickly dropped upon reaching the main floor, and Sephiroth yanked Genesis impatiently toward their private room along the hallway that Madame M silently guarded in her shadowy corner. Her professionalism was too great to give them more than a sideways glance at their hurried passing. If her patrons were happy, then so was she.

Sephiroth flung the door open and shoved Genesis, who was already peeling his clothing off, through the frame. The Red General hadn’t even gotten out of his trousers before his partner had thrown him onto the bed, forcing their mouths together and growling down his throat. “Mmmm… glad you enjoyed yourself,” he panted out when he was given a chance for air.

Holding nothing back, the warlord bit and sucked all along his lover’s chest. He left marks of red and purple as a twisted payment for the scratches and wax. Genesis arched into him, desperate for more. Hips ground against hips, the friction creating a heat that, though paling in comparison to the liquid colors from before, burned simultaneously hotter, melting souls instead of soy and paraffin.

The two tore at any fabric remaining between them, too aroused to bother with gentleness or dexterity, only focused on more contact, more passion. Sephiroth fumbled blindly for the bottle he had placed out when he prepared for the evening, loathe to pull even a cell away from the man below him. Slicking himself with its contents, he questioned genuinely, “You’re sure you’re ready?”

Genesis wanted to throw back his head and laugh at the tenderness he was shown after the brutality of their earlier performance, but instead, he pulled his partner close, all notions of top and bottom and dominant and submissive cast aside in the moment of utter desire. “Just fuck me Sephiroth,” he commanded.

It was all the affirmation Sephiroth needed before he buried himself deep within the auburn-haired temptation below him. Both cried out at the welcome sensation, wrapped around each other, against each other, within one another. They thrusted in perfect point and counterpoint, the years of mutual exploration and learning and trust apparent in every movement.

Genesis found himself clawing at the substance hardened against Sephiroth’s back in a blind attempt to become intimately acquainted with each square millimeter of skin. He moaned out at the fullness he felt, at the thirst for more that only the warlord above him could quench. Begging was beyond him. Words were beyond him. All he wanted to say, he said with his body, and his lover seemed to understand implicitly.

Somehow, the warlord found a way to drive still deeper, using the knowledge of their experiences to angle himself in just the right way, to push them both so quickly to an edge that they both craved, but weren’t ready for. Because who would ever want a moment like this to end? But gods, it was inevitable. The adrenaline and endorphins of the stage and the scene were too strong a catalyst to the reaction between them.

It seemed only moments before they were convulsing together, united in unfathomable pleasure. They peaked in a chaotic jumble of pants and moans and whimpers and words-that-weren’t-quite-words. Shudders wracked both bodies, and satiety hung in the air like dense fog after a spring rain.

Genesis held Sephiroth close, somewhat smothered by his weight but more than content to support him. He nuzzled and caressed, kissed and petted, until his lover broke away to grin almost drunkenly. “Darling, I think it’s past time we got the wax off of you,” he teased, bringing himself to his elbows.

The silver-haired warlord flopped to his stomach, wonderfully exhausted after coming down from his high from the stage and his climax. “Maybe… you could get dressed first and go grab somebody from the audience to help you? I’m happy he was kept safe and entertained, but I don’t love seeing him in another’s arms, you know,” he suggested.

Genesis giggled outright at the sweet possessiveness, though he didn’t necessarily disagree. “I think I can do that,” he murmured, planting a loving kiss in the middle of Sephiroth’s painted back. While they thoroughly enjoyed their own one-on-one play sessions, their pet’s first night in the Wasp Nest couldn’t be left substandard. Genesis suspected Sephiroth had something in mind to ensure it, and if he were being honest, he couldn’t wait to see what it was.


	2. Bad Day Made Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has a rough mission that leaves him mentally and physically drained. Genesis and Sephiroth dote on him until he's feeling better. Much better, in fact.

“Cloud?” Genesis called out. He could hear a muffled reply from the bedroom. Given no additional greeting, he slipped out of his coat and boots and followed the quiet noise. When he reached the room, he found the young SOLDIER curled loosely around the pillow on top of the comforter, staring at nothing in particular.

“Oh, my little vixen,” he soothed. “Whatever has you so distraught?”

Cloud raised his eyes to the auburn-haired man, but then looked off into the distance again. He wasn’t sure he was ready to talk, or maybe he just didn’t know what to say about it all. Some emotions just didn’t translate well into words. Not that Genesis would understand such a concept. With his poetic fascination, he could probably articulate even the most complex feelings in a beautifully well-spoken paragraph.

Genesis didn’t push. Instead, he seated himself next to Cloud and lightly tickled the short blond hairs at the nape of his neck. It was clear the young man hadn’t slept much, if at all. His usually carefully groomed spikes were mussed, drooping limply wherever they pleased. Apparently, the stress or exhaustion had been severe enough that Cloud hadn’t bothered to shower after returning home from his weekend mission.

The caring touch melted just enough of the icy walls of numbness he had erected for a burning lump to form in his throat. He didn’t deserve this. This tenderness. This affection. He didn’t belong here. He didn’t belong in SOLDIER. He was only an imposter, just faking it until somebody discovered he wasn’t as strong or as fast or as capable as he pretended to be. And yet, his division of Shinra was asking still more of him. Longer days, more of them. How had he ever even been accepted into these elite ranks?

Moisture was gathering at the corners of those stark blue eyes, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Genesis. He placed a caring kiss to Cloud’s forehead. “Give me your hand, darling,” he coaxed. Despite some initial resistance, Cloud allowed Genesis to tug at his hand and skillfully massage tight muscles. His efforts were rewarded with a soft sound – somewhere between a sigh and a sob.

A door opened in the distance. “Cloud?” a deep voice questioned, followed by “Gen?” a few moments later.

“We’re in the bedroom, love,” Genesis called back, speaking for them both.

The tall frame of Sephiroth spilled through the open door. His usually stoic look took was overcome by one of worry. “Pet?” he asked as he approached. “Are you alright?”

Cloud nodded, digging deep enough to find the voice to say, “Yeah. Just a rough mission.”

The waver in his young lover’s voice was enough to urge Sephiroth close. He didn’t hesitate to climb right into bed next to the smaller form, drawing their bodies together. While he teased his fingers through tangled, greasy hair, he exchanged gazes with Genesis, who silently expressed similar concerns.

With Cloud firmly fixed in Sephiroth’s embrace, Genesis excused himself to draw a warm bath. Meanwhile, the silver-haired warlord squeezed tightly across the younger man’s chest, like maybe he could remove the darkness if he only pressed hard enough. The limp response he received was a sign of just how withdrawn Cloud had become, and it only encouraged him to reach up and grab at the man’s delicate throat. He didn’t press hard enough to restrict the flow of air or blood. Only enough to calm him, to remind him that he was cared for and that he was, quite simply, enough. Cloud nuzzled back in appreciation, the silent understanding meaning more than words ever could.

Genesis emerged from the bathroom clad only in a towel thrown about his waist, and he couldn’t suppress the smile creeping over his face at the image of Sephiroth simulating the feel of a collar with his Cloud, their Cloud, using only his hand. He lifted his chin to signal that the bath was ready and that he would meet them there.

Cloud’s mind finally settled a bit when Sephiroth’s body entwined with his own, the warlord’s hand at his neck. It was such a gentle reminder that he didn’t have to think right now, that he would be accepted by his partners regardless of whatever the company asked from him. He found himself letting go, and he didn’t resist whatsoever when Sephiroth scooped his body up to carry him away from the bed.

The bathroom was pleasantly warm, with the floral aromas of eucalyptus and lavender heavy in the air. Of course, with Genesis making the preparations, how could anybody expect anything less than perfection? Sephiroth set Cloud on his feet beside the jacuzzi-style tub. Together, the generals of Shinra worked to undress the young SOLDIER, making him blush at their undivided attention. Genesis dropped his own towel and guided Cloud into the bubbly, scented water with him while Sephiroth only stripped out of his harnessed top, tying up his flowing hair with a leather cord.

Cloud reclined between Genesis’s thighs, his back nestled perfectly against well-muscled chest. He inhaled deeply, taking in the relaxing smells permeating the steam that rose from the bath. Coupled with the fingers running through his hair and over his chest, the fragrance calmed him enough to loosen his lips, and a vague synopsis of his concerns tumbled out in a confused rush.

“I just… I don’t know if I’m cut out for this. I had to call for reinforcements because there were too many injured. We almost lost one. I’m not sure I handled the situation properly, if the medics handled it properly, if anybody did. But I don’t know what else we would have done, and I don’t know if it would have made a difference…and now…I just don’t know happens next…to them…to me…”

While the tangle of information was difficult to sort through, the barely contained sobs in Cloud’s voice were enough to make Genesis’s chest ache, and he could tell by the look on Sephiroth’s face that the warlord felt similarly. He wrapped around Cloud tightly and nosed gently at his ear once his words faded to silence. “Shhh… Cloud. It’s okay, darling. What happens next is that we stay with you, and we care for you regardless.” Following Sephiroth’s lead, he loosely gripped at Cloud’s neck. He made no demands. Rather, he did it to confirm that Cloud belonged.

Sephiroth smirked, in turn, happy to see the young SOLDIER respond similarly to Genesis’s touch. He sat at the side of the tub and began to wet Cloud’s golden locks, rinsing away the residual stress and memories of the days prior. With great care, he massaged shampoo and conditioner through, scratching and rubbing at Cloud’s scalp until he could feel the tension draining away beneath his fingertips. Genesis pouted playfully at him as he rinsed their beautiful pet’s hair out, and Sephiroth indulged the Red General as well, more than happy to see them both relaxed and grateful for his tender care.

After Sephiroth had scrubbed lovingly at their hair, Genesis began to scrub over Cloud’s skin with a soapy loofah, itching delightfully over all those hard-to-reach spots along his back and shoulders. While he washed over Cloud’s front, he felt, rather than heard, small hitches in breathing as he grazed over sensitive areas. A sidelong glance told him that the quiet gasps hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sephiroth either. While it hadn’t been their intention, far be it from the generals to deny their precious pet when the sweet, beautiful creature was so obviously in need of their attentions. Genesis was quick to release the rough texture of the loofah in favor of using his much smoother hands, which, judging by the swell between his legs, Cloud appreciated thoroughly.

Genesis’s cleaning turned to gentle teasing, the nibble of an earlobe, the soft tug at a nipple, the delicate graze over an inner thigh. Cloud bit into his lower lip as Genesis guided his ministrations lower, softly cleaning sensitive perineum and the puckered ring of flesh that hid below. He could feel his partner’s shaft hardening against his back, and he shifted against it in approval.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Sephiroth began kissing along the juncture between Genesis’s neck and shoulder. He dared to be a little rougher with the general, using teeth to nip and suckle and leave small but colorful marks in his wake. Genesis was more than happy to oblige. He turned his head to meet the silver-haired warlord, taking the taller man’s lower lip between his jaws and tugging tenderly. They found themselves in a passionate kiss, with tongues lashing against each other desperately, while Cloud leaned back and moaned lustily at the feel of elegant fingers around his cock.

Once the generals had disengaged from each other, Genesis breathily asked Sephiroth, who expressed only willingness, to prepare the bedroom. Still in the warm bath water, Genesis pulled Cloud up higher against him so that the smaller man was practically in his lap, and nudged Cloud’s knees apart with his own. “Will you be good for us, our little vixen? Our treasured pet?” he asked while he used one hand to lightly fist at Cloud’s arousal and the other to press against his entrance, merely suggesting the stimulus of penetration. With a beautiful cry of desire, Cloud nodded fervently, forgetting all that he felt he couldn’t do in favor of all that he could do and wanted to do. Genesis rewarded the emphatic response by pinching firmly against each sensitive nipple, eliciting low whines of excitement in return.

When Sephiroth returned, he was wearing only his skin, beautiful and celestial as only the legendary One-Winged Angel of Shinra could be. He held out a towel for Cloud, who climbed from the tub rather dazedly with assistance from Genesis. Rather than hand the linen over, he affectionately wrapped the dripping form in a warm terry cloth embrace, dropping soft kisses into soaking wet hair. Genesis quickly toweled himself dry and then turned his attention to meticulously wiping away any lingering water from Cloud’s skin.

“I’m capable of walking, you know,” Cloud said as Sephiroth lifted him and cradled him protectively against his chest.

A deep rumbling laugh emanated from the warlord, grateful for the spark of sass. “Of that, I have no doubt, but perhaps you could allow us to dote on you today, pet.”

Cloud nodded, the corners of his mouth barely twitching upward, and pressed his ear against Sephiroth’s strong heartbeat, comforted by the slow and steady rhythm. He hummed contentedly. Never did he feel so safe as when he was in the warlord’s arms or so treasured as when he was in Genesis’s. Today, he was grateful to have both.

Sephiroth had pulled back the bed covers, shut out any outside light, and flipped on their bedside lamps. It left the room shadowed in a dim glow, with a safe coziness to it. The warmth of a private den where nobody could bother them.

The red general beat them to the bed and helped Sephiroth to settle Cloud down onto the mattress. He unwrapped the young man from his cocoon of cloth and draped the towel over a luxuriously fluffy pillow, which he tucked under Cloud’s still-damp head. “Alright, my sweet little vixen,” Genesis purred, then corrected himself when Sephiroth cleared his throat. “Our sweet little vixen. Your instructions are simple. Lay back, and let us pamper you.” He trailed his fingers along Cloud’s thigh, up over his stiffened length, and onto taut abdomen. “In every way,” he whispered, grinning wickedly.

Sephiroth followed behind on Cloud’s other side, drawing a sharp gasp from the young man’s throat. In tandem, the two generals pressed their mouths to different parts of their mutual lover’s body – Sephiroth to a clavicle, Genesis to an inner thigh. 

Cloud surrendered himself to the sensations. Soft lips pecked and kissed. Slick tongues licked and lavished. Gentle teeth nipped and tugged. He was sure his skin would be littered with red and purple evidence, but in all the bliss, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Sephiroth bit gently at a nipple, and Cloud arched into it before pulling the warlord’s face up to his own for a scorching kiss. 

Through the passionate dance of their tongues, Sephiroth could practically taste the emotions with each of his pet’s exhales. The bitterness of guilt and self-blame. A sharp tang of undirected anger coupled with the sourness of fear. He drank the flavors in, trying desperately to absorb the complex sadness so that he could ease Cloud’s burden. 

Meanwhile, Genesis moved his mouth to Cloud’s cock, where he deftly flicked away pearly beads of precome that had gathered. The response he was met with was muffled by Sephiroth’s mouth, but he imagined it went something like, “Gaia… Gen…” He took Cloud deeply, swallowing and sucking until he felt the young man rock into him with arousal and spread his legs in a silent plea for more.

Playfully, the red general released Cloud’s length and sat back to ask, “Cloud? Is there something more you would ask of us?”

Sephiroth sat back as well, lips quirking at Genesis’s impromptu teasing. Cloud whined softly, looking imploringly at his lovers. Gently, Sephiroth traced at Cloud’s neck again, a delicate reminder to behave even though they all knew implicitly that nobody would be exacting any kind of punishment today given the exhaustion and fragile state of the trio’s smallest member. “Pet, I believe Genesis asked you a question,” he affirmed.

Pink crept across the young man’s cheeks, making his mako-touched eyes glitter all the more beautifully. “Please, Genesis…” he pleaded.

“Please, what? Sephiroth and I want to make sure you get everything you want today,” the auburn-haired man goaded.

Cloud nibbled at his lip shyly. Even with the three of them completely alone, verbalizing wasn’t one of his strengths, but Genesis was sure it would come with more time and tender guidance. “Inside, please, Genesis,” he squeaked out, closing his eyes at his own admission of want. 

Normally he would demand more specifics, but Genesis relented in this instance. Today was not a day for pushing harder than a gentle nudge. He looked to Sephiroth, a silent offer that the warlord declined with a simple shake of his head. Smiling adoringly at his partners, Genesis grabbed the silky lubricant from the nightstand and wet his fingers with it. It was warm to the touch, a sweet gesture from Sephiroth.

Reaching between Cloud’s legs, Genesis spread the slickness all down his perineum and over his puckered flesh before exerting a gentle pressure, not yet dipping within. “Is this what you want, darling?”

Cock twitching reflexively, Cloud hissed, “Genesis, yes. Please.”

Quick to oblige, Genesis pressed a finger within. It was accepted with such ease and willingness that he added a second almost immediately, thrusting slowly and fully.

Sephiroth brushed his hand through the blond hair, detangling the knots that were forming while Cloud tossed his head into the pillow. “You are so beautiful, so deserving,” he praised. He wasn’t sure his words were heard as a cry of pleasure filled the air, but it didn’t matter because Cloud was reaching out for him, pulling him close in his ecstasy.

“I want to feel you, too, Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered.

“Then you shall,” he crooned in reply and guided Cloud’s searching hand to his own hardened length. The young SOLDIER’s movements were shaky and disjointed with the tremors of pleasure, but it was more than enough to make Sephiroth groan and shift contentedly. He removed the cord from his hair, letting the platinum strands cascade along his back and tickle over Cloud’s wrist.

Genesis curled his fingers to brush gently over Cloud’s most sensitive place, causing the man to clench and buck. “Do you want anything more, Cloud?” he asked as began to spread and twist his fingers, gradually stretching Cloud’s muscles.

“Yes, you, Genesis!” Cloud cried out, completely lost in pleasure, closer to climax than he was truly ready to be. The sudden emptiness as Genesis pulled away was an unwelcome abyss that needed so badly to be filled. He writhed, begging for some kind of contact.

“Shhh… not just yet, my pet,” Sephiroth rumbled. He laid out on his side, and pulled Cloud so they were facing each other, noses almost touching. His hand cupped the young SOLDIER’s jaw as he looked deeply into Cloud’s eyes. Once the haze of pleasure gave way to clarity, he laced his voice with seriousness. “We love you, Cloud, and we know that you are enough.”

A sincere smile washed over the young man’s face as Genesis curled himself against Cloud’s back. “Are you ready for me darling?” the red general asked while he rubbed silken liquid over his length.

“Yes, Genesis,” breathed Cloud before he locked Sephiroth into another passionate kiss.

Genesis brought Cloud’s leg over his hip, wrapped an arm around his torso, and positioned himself against the well lubricated opening. Fluidly, he rolled his pelvis forward, gliding smoothly into Cloud. They both cried out at the pleasure of it.

Sephiroth savored the sounds. The bitter flavors of dark emotion had changed to those of joy and love, sweeter than the apples of Banora, mixed with the burning spiciness of raw desire. He found himself softly crying back when Cloud took his length in hand and stroked in time with Genesis’s thrusts.

The trio moved in a beautiful tandem. Their vocalizations, a harmonious symphony of want and pleasure and love and need. The rest of the world was forgotten as they chased each other to staggering heights.

Cloud’s cock was freely leaking precome when Sephiroth wrapped his hand around it. “Come for us, Cloud,” he groaned out as he began to tug lustily. Shortly after, Cloud obeyed, spilling thick spurts of fluid over Sephiroth’s hand as he arched hard against Genesis.

The convulsive spasms all through Cloud’s body proved too much for the Red General, who followed closely behind with his face buried into a muss of blond hair. Both sated, they turned their attentions to the silver-haired warlord, who didn’t appear to be far off either. Genesis reached out along Cloud’s arm until his hand was wrapped around the smaller man’s grip. Together, they found a rhythm that caused Sephiroth to close his eyes and knit his brows together. A few perfectly timed brushes of a thumb over sensitive tip was all it took after that to pull him over the edge as well, and Cloud kissed affectionately at his forehead as he came hard. 

They all basked in the afterglow for an unknown amount of time, sweaty and sticky and panting. As Cloud’s breathing slowed, he looked between his two lovers. “Thank you,” he murmured before he turned his head to plant appreciative kisses upon them both. 

“Thank you for trusting us,” replied Genesis, grabbing the towels that Sephiroth had conveniently stacked on the nightstand and wiping Cloud off before cleaning himself. Sephiroth merely smiled and nodded in understanding and then followed Genesis’s lead.

Once they were sufficiently clean, they snuggled into each other with Cloud in the middle, a happy mess of limbs and cuddles. The generals surrounded their younger lover with all of the caring and affection they could project. With worries behind them and desires sated, it wasn’t long before the trio drifted into a comfortable, safe sleep.


	3. What Pleasure Sounds Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio puts on a semi-private informative demonstration for a small group of interested observers at the Wasp Nest

Cloud stared up into the unique green eyes above him, warmed by the concern he saw reflected there. Those beautiful, almost-elven features that typically appeared so cold and unshakeable were softened by subtle lines of worry. He lifted his hand to twine his fingers with the warlord’s, a gesture of reassurance in a moment of mutual vulnerability.

“You’re sure about this, pet?” Sephiroth asked. “Madame M would never hold it against any of us if we changed our minds.”

Cloud smiled and nodded his affirmation. “For the seventh or eighth time, Sephiroth, I’m sure.” More than sure actually, though he wasn’t sure how to convince his more protective partner of that. The fact that he had taken himself in hand twice already today was a pretty clear indicator that “sure” was an understatement. Instead, “looking forward to it” seemed a better description of his thoughts on the matter, even if there was an underlying thread of fear that resulted from having never done this in front of anybody but his partners before.

“Seph, are you on board with everything?” Genesis cut in as he finished setting up his tray of supplies. “Cloud seems fairly confident, but you’re fretting over him like a chocobo over its hatchling.” While it was endearing in some ways, he knew that Sephiroth needed to learn to trust their younger lover’s desire to define his own limits. He approved of caution and safety, but wanted to ensure Cloud retained the ability to release himself fully without the encumbrance of having to soothe another’s nerves. Teaching that lesson could be… interesting, though, he mused. A lesson for another day, perhaps.

Sephiroth audibly sighed as he settled himself. “Yes, as long as Cloud doesn’t feel pressured, then I’m in agreement.” He leaned over to plant a chaste yet tender kiss to Cloud’s waiting lips. “It’s just… it’s a lot the first time.”

Cloud supposed it was rather “a lot,” but all he felt was an anxious anticipation, with the almost shameful excitement edging out nervousness. The Wasp Nest would occasionally host events that were more informational than performative, and tonight was one such event. Presentations in the main room were designed for larger audiences and encouraged guests to explore the surface level of their various interests while mingling with like-minded individuals. The smaller presentations required advanced booking and were carried out in the private rooms located along the back hallway. These tended to focus on interests that were best discussed in small groups and included activities that required technique, rigorous safety precautions, or even extreme vulnerability on the part of the demonstrators. Based on some items Genesis had ordered in recent months through her shop, Madame M had decided to invite he and his partners to provide one of the more private demonstrations, and after much discussion, they had agreed.

Now, here Cloud was, supine on an exam table, wondering when he had gone from shyly watching his lovers perform to willingly being on display in front of others. Perhaps it was something he’d always harbored and was finally comfortable exploring, a part of him he hadn’t known existed. Or maybe he was excited to be a part of helping other people accept their darker desires as a way of paying it forward. He couldn’t be entirely certain, but he could definitely feel warmth leaching into his groin again.

“Cloud, guests will be allowed to enter in about five minutes. Do you need to use the restroom, drink some water, or anything else? Is the temperature comfortable for you?” Genesis asked once he was satisfied with his set up. It had been difficult to make an exam table, bright lighting, and a metal tray stand look like anything except some sort of cold, colorless medical room, but he had done his best while trying to maximize visualization for viewers. He had covered the table with a soft, silken sheet (red, of course) and given Cloud a plush pillow to lay his head on. A leather couch had been placed along one wall of the room in case any of the guests needed to sit back for any reason. An oil diffuser was filling the room with a pleasant musky aroma that seemed to calm the mind but incite the senses.

“I’m good Genesis, thank you,” Cloud said, trying to will himself back into softness. He was completely nude below the waist, covered only by a soft blanket that was no longer laying quite flat. As Genesis had suggested, he had dressed his torso in whatever he felt most comfortable in, which happened to be the navy sleeveless SOLDIER turtleneck he had worn for so long. Shinra would never approve, but Madame M, like so many in Wall Market, did an excellent job of keeping the secrets of the Wasp Nest under lock and key.

“Cloud, if you need anything at all, even if you’re just overwhelmed and need to stop, let one of us know. My attention may be divided, but Sephiroth will be focused solely on you,” Genesis reminded. He brought Cloud’s free hand to his lips, whispering airy kisses over knuckles and palm alike. With Sephiroth, he was less gentle, grazing his teeth over the warlord’s fingertips and nibbling sharply at the sensitive flesh of pale wrist, just enough to elicit a hiss of surprise.

Cloud’s pulse quickened as the final minutes ticked by, and his heart was steadily hammering against his ribs by the time Genesis opened the door to admit the six permitted guests. Adrenaline coursed through him, affecting his mind and body alike. It felt as though a switch had flipped, and this was no longer quite his reality. He heard Genesis’s voice from a distance, almost as though it were coming through a phone.

“Welcome to the male sounding information session and demonstration. For those that don’t know us, I am Genesis, and these are my partners Sephiroth and Cloud.” Smiling warmly, the auburn-haired general waved the attendees into the room. “In order to best see, I’d recommend three to each side of the bed. While you are free to interrupt me with questions at any time, I do ask that you not touch or disturb my partners whatsoever as they’ll be trying to concentrate.”

While people shuffled into the suggested arrangement, Cloud scanned their faces. There were a few that he didn’t recognize, but a few that he definitely did, and, surely, they recognized him in return. He hadn’t considered that he might know any of the individuals in attendance. Pink immediately crept into his cheeks, but the trio of familiar Turks politely averted their eyes as though everyone in the room were total strangers.

From his position at the head of the table, Sephiroth heard Cloud’s quickened breathing and noticed the barely perceptible twitch beneath the blanket. He cupped Cloud’s jaw in his hand, drawing the younger man’s gaze to his own. “Pet, focus right here. Just breathe with me.”

A silver curtain of hair and cat-slit pupils filled Cloud’s field of vision. The sight anchored him back to reality, and he concentrated on matching his inhales and exhales to his lover’s. It calmed his nerves and slowed his heart to a steadier, more comfortable cadence. Elegant fingers stroked his cheek in a peaceful rhythm for a few minutes, reminding Cloud that he was safe and would be cared for. He let a corner of his mouth draw upward as a sign of thanks to Sephiroth for pulling him back from the edge of panic. Sufficiently settled, he allowed his focus to broaden until he could hear Genesis’s voice again.

“…underestimate the importance of sterility. If you have any question about your home capabilities, Madame M does offer an autoclaving service, which is what I would recommend, especially to those unenhanced by mako. Any questions about equipment or cleaning before we begin the demonstration?”

Genesis glanced around the room to see heads shaking. He clapped a hand to Cloud’s shin and dropped his voice to a quieter volume to address his partner directly. “Cloud, are you still in favor of the position we discussed last?”

While they had talked about several ideas, Cloud had opted for his knees bent with Genesis in between them. Not only did it allow the audience a good view, but it also allowed for various stimulation options, some of which Cloud enjoyed more than others. Sephiroth had been the one to suggest an exam table so that Genesis could remain standing to demonstrate. The idea certainly had its merits, but Cloud had to admit that he was torn between the humiliation and the excitement of being on such full display to an audience, especially with familiar faces amidst it. Still, he nodded in agreement, his eagerness for Genesis’s touch building quickly to overwhelm lingering hesitation.

Cloud began to nibble at his lip as he allowed his lower limbs to be guided into position, grabbing for Sephiroth’s hand when the anticipation built still further. It was like being carried upward on the chain lift of a roller coaster, aware that the crest of the hill was just ahead, but not knowing yet whether to fear or embrace the adrenaline surge that waited on the other side. Cloud’s face flooded with warmth as cool air tickled over his suddenly bare skin. He hadn’t noticed Genesis removing the blanket as much as he noticed his own nudity under the gaze of multiple interested parties.

“You’re doing so well, pet,” Sephiroth rumbled, concerned about the tightness of his lover’s grip. He couldn’t help but place tender kisses to the forehead beneath him. Whether it was to comfort Cloud or himself, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

Genesis continued his instruction, the performer as always, though with a distinct glint to his eye. “Have your partner void before sounding, or, depending on your mutual preferences, a catheter may be used. We’ve opted for the former.” He selected the appropriately sized curved steel sound and began to liberally apply a sterile lubricant, never ceasing his speech, as though he had practiced it hundreds of times before. With his attention to detail and penchant for perfection, perhaps he had. “I would recommend starting with your partner at least partially flaccid to promote easy advancement, especially while you’re unfamiliar. With this in mind, I’ll say more in just a few moments.”

A metallic tang made contact with Cloud’s tongue as he heard Genesis’s words, and he finally let go of his now-bleeding lip. He squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the sensory assault that was coming. The familiarity of the activity seemed to be all but forgotten alongside the newness of being on display. A firm hand grabbed hold of his cock, and cold wetness was rubbed generously over the slit at its tip, coaxing a jerk from his hips and a quiet gasp from between his teeth. To turn back or cross the threshold? The thought breached his mind, but was barely entertained. In a moment of raw truth and self-acceptance, he knew that he wanted this. The sensation. The pleasure and the pain. The eyes watching him. Eyes that were fascinated, curious, maybe even covetous.

“Ahhh!” he cried out as chill steel penetrated his most sensitive organ. A cry of discomfort. A cry of want. A needy cry that was immediately met with a merciful pause. Cloud panted, catching his breath while he opened his eyes to take in the scene playing out around him. Sephiroth was staring at him, pupils wide with arousal yet eyes narrowed in concern. To one side, the red-headed Turk was looking a little shocked and uneasy, but was held comfortingly by the two men with him. To the other side, there were varying degrees of hunger balanced by practiced indifference. And between his knees, there was Genesis. Beautiful. Red and black and perfectly in control. Impaling him upon a thin metal rod, a sly smile on his face, like he was sharing a secret that nobody else could hear. Somehow, in that vulnerable moment, Cloud felt like the most powerful person in the room.

“While intuition may tell you the thinnest sound will be the least painful, remember that thin rods have pointier ends and may unintentionally cause damage,” Genesis cautioned, breaking his rabid gaze to look around the audience as he paused his advancement. “Let gravity do most of the work, and give your partner plenty of opportunities to rest and adjust.”

When his breathing slowed, Cloud was wracked by another surge of sensation as Genesis allowed the instrument to drop deeper. Another pause. Another advance. The deeper it slid, the more its effects intensified. He was hardening around it, slowing its descent, if barely. A deep voice was encouraging him to still, to stop moving, but how was he supposed to do that when he was overwhelmed by the stretch, the burn, the foreign fullness? Then, a firm hand was splayed over his pelvis, forcing his body to slow, to hold. His back arched anyway, seemingly of its own accord, and he needed something. A distraction. Anything. He reached out toward the deep voice above him, pulling its possessor down for a kiss, bold and passionate.

Surprise met him. The lips were soft, but the jaw tense, clearly not expecting the attention it was receiving. He forced his tongue into the confused cavern, tasting mint and darkness and Sephiroth. Eyes were watching him, watching them. He could feel them, but those gazes could either enjoy the show and bolster his adrenaline or go fuck themselves. Because this. This was overwhelming too. Except that the hand on his pelvis was growing more insistent, and he couldn’t roll his hips the way he wanted to. Words pierced his consciousness as he groaned into Sephiroth’s throat, and he released the kiss with apologetic nips and suckles. 

“Cloud? Cloud, shhhh. Calm down, pet,” Genesis quieted, trying to curb his subject’s overenthusiastic response. Patiently, he explained to the audience, “Sounding can be a very intense experience, and individuals may react in many different ways. Excessive movement can result in unintentional trauma, so if your partner cannot keep from moving,” he hissed in gentle warning,” I would advise you to remove the stimulus.”

Cloud registered Genesis’s words in conjunction with the guiding pressure to his groin, and wistfully calmed. He was at his partner’s mercy, silently begging for more in his stillness. A few deep breaths coupled with strong hands running across his scalp brought him back to his senses. He would admit that he had severely underestimated the effect watching eyes would have on his experience. The alien green of mako-muddled irises studied his face, his body, for signs of distress, but he knew there were none to be found. Cloud offered a pleased grin in return. He hadn’t intended to make such a scene, but he hadn’t anticipated the hormonal high he would run on either.

“You may encounter a slight resistance as the sound passes through the prostate gland. Under no circumstances should you ever attempt to use force.” Genesis. Wordy, poetic Genesis. Always talking. 

Cloud was encouraged by the words he heard. A little more tortuous movement, and he would be permitted to lose himself. He hoped. If his Red General took pity on him. Please take pity. Please be merciful. A low whine escaped his throat in a wordless attempt to beg for just a little farther.

His efforts were rewarded. Another careful slide of metal, and his nerves were set alight. He could feel his nipples harden against woven fabric as mischievous hands ghosted along his neck and over his clothed chest, punishing him for stealing an unoffered kiss from their owner. Every neuron screamed too much, yet not enough. A want for more and less washed over him in the same moment. A paradox of simultaneous desire that only his lovers could tease apart for him. He waited for action, far from patiently, quivering with the effort of restraining his own movements.

“Don’t forget to breathe, Cloud,” Sephiroth purred into the blonde’s ear. He wiped away a bead of sweat from his lover’s forehead, smoothed a furrowed brow. “That’s it, pet. Are you okay?”

Cloud forced his eyelids to flutter open and nodded his head in reply. His fevered skin cooled as he adjusted to the object that seemed to probe at his very core. The sooner he relaxed, the sooner he would be rewarded with the sensations he craved, so he reached out to trace the lines of Sephiroth’s face to occupy himself. Tension melted under his fingertips, and he marveled at the deep level of caring this majestic, untouchable creature harbored for him. He pulled back when he remembered the other people standing around them. What if that tenderness was supposed to be a secret, something that the audience wasn’t supposed to be privy to?

Genesis couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his partners utterly lost to the world around them. He finally removed his restraining hand from Cloud’s hips, content that the squirming had resolved. An audible exhale came from one of the viewers. It seemed a few people in the room had been holding their breath, so he allowed a few moments to pass before resuming his monologue.

“Now that the sound is fully inserted, additional stimulation may be added. Keep in mind that, because the nerves are so concentrated, small movements yield large results.”

To prove his point, Genesis began to gently manipulate the rod, rotating it only a few degrees one way or the other. Cloud gasped in response, his arousal twitching in Genesis’s fist. Genesis wanted so badly to tease, to make his beautiful golden angel beg for more. Instead, he altered his approach. Rather than rotating, he barely withdrew the sound before letting it sink back into place, fucking the tight passage with his wicked instrument of pleasure.

Cloud moaned loudly and lifted his head to watch the display. The view was intimidating, telling his body to cringe away from what was surely a painful experience. Yet his eyes must have been lying because there was only pleasure. The faces surrounding him wore expressions ranging from fear to excitement, mild curiosity to gross fascination. He supposed his own expressions had been similar during his first experience with urethral play, but he hadn’t been able to tear his stare away then any more than he could now. 

Genesis began to gently stroke Cloud’s full cock, with a grip so loose and relaxed that it could barely be called a grip at all. Even so, it was enough to make his lover’s brow furrow and hands fist into the crimson sheet. Genesis took note of the lovely flush upon Cloud’s pale complexion and the way his plush lips parted to emit whimpers of want.

“If overstimulation suits you…” Genesis grinned wickedly and released his hold on Cloud’s arousal while he continued to stabilize the protruding metal with his other hand. “You can massage the prostate from multiple directions.” At that, he lightly knuckled his partner’s perineum and carefully dipped the sound millimeters deeper.

Cloud’s head dropped back to the pillow, the muscles along his spine arching reflexively. There was no thinking anymore, only panting and writhing and lightning and heat. The sound of his own heartbeat whooshed loudly in his ears, drowning out whatever Genesis was saying. He felt the movements cease, and he was gifted with a brief reprieve from the storm of pleasure-bordering-on-pain that thundered through him. 

Then, there was a cold slickness even lower, a persistent pressure that he fought and welcomed and fought to welcome because, yes, he wanted it, but gods, he was afraid he might simply unravel. He felt Genesis work in and out of him, spearing him with flesh and steel alike. The dual penetration threatened to send him into madness. 

“Gen!” he heard himself yell out, as the master of his tortured pleasure gently grazed his prostate from both sides. The assault on his overly sensitive gland was too much, or maybe just enough. No, not even that. It wasn’t enough at all. Something was missing. He needed more, a different kind of touch to take away from the throbbing heat that pooled between his legs. He barely stopped himself from reaching out, grabbing desperately for his shirt instead. The fabric was sure to tear, much like his sanity.

“It’s okay,” that ever-present deep voice whispered into his ear. “You can touch yourself, pet. Just tell me when you get too close.”

No more encouragement was needed. Cloud took himself in hand and lightly stroked his stuffed and aching stiffness, barely bumping against Genesis’s hand, which continued to stabilize the sound, in the process. It was everything he needed, everywhere, all at once. 

“Keep a close eye on your partner,” Genesis stated, never taking his eyes off the sweaty, moaning, gorgeous mess before him. “When the urethra is blocked by a sound, orgasm can result in retrograde ejaculation, which is quite painful so…”

“Seph… Gen… I…” Cloud whimpered, both a warning and a plea.

“It is best to remove the instrument before climax,” Genesis stated, as he smoothly withdrew the curved metal rod none too soon.

“Go ahead, pet. Come for us all,” Sephiroth husked quietly.

Starbursts littered Cloud’s vision, and he felt his entire body tense in anticipation. Orgasm ripped through him, intense and brutal like a tornado tearing through a forest. He fisted himself savagely, crying out as Genesis probed roughly within, forcing him to even higher heights as he released thick jets of white onto his navy top. Warmth filled his limbs, his torso, his mind as he rode the wave of ecstasy through completion.

Shivers overtook his body. As his senses returned to him, Cloud became acutely aware of each set of eyes staring at him. He would have blushed if he had any energy left to do so. A feather-light touch on his check drew his attention to his warlord.

“Pet, are you alright?” Sephiroth asked. “Let’s get you covered up.”

Cloud nodded but was relieved to feel the soft weight of the blanket against his skin. The strangers shuffled aside so that Sephiroth could assist Cloud to sit and then stand. He kept his eyes downward, suddenly embarrassed by what had occurred, despite the quiet murmurs of thanks that were uttered by several of the viewers. His legs were wobbly, and he was grateful for Sephiroth’s support and efforts to keep him covered as they made their way to the leather couch at the side of the room.

Once there, Sephiroth pulled the young man down into his lap, showering him with affectionate attention. He arranged the blanket with care, noticing the way Cloud winced any time it made contact with his tender organ. “You were amazing tonight,” he reassured while he attempted to fix the flattened spikes into some semblance of their usual style.

Cloud could feel all of the tension seeping out of his body as he relaxed into the gentle ministrations. He listened to Genesis in the background as the instructor gave final words of advice and answered whatever questions individuals had. His mind was happily blank by the time he heard the door open and shut.

“Cloud, are you alright?” Genesis asked. He had squatted down to put himself at eye level with Cloud. The smile and nod he received soothed his nerves, and he awkwardly wrapped the young man in a caring embrace as best he could given his angle. “Gods, you were beautiful. And Sephiroth, I’m so happy you were with us. I don’t know that I would have been able to concentrate without you paying such devoted attention to him, darling.” 

He leaned in to kiss both of his partners before grabbing them all waters and joining them on the couch. “Cloud, you need to drink plenty of water,” he reminded. “I’d be remiss if I didn’t force you to follow the same advice I just gave the audience.”

Cloud roused enough to do as Genesis asked and then settled into a contented puddle of limpness between the two larger men. He had to admit, Sephiroth was right that it had all been “a lot.” His own reactions had surprised him even, but a part of him hoped he’d be able to experience “a lot” again, maybe sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Happy Birthday Cloud! Sorry (not sorry) I've characterized you as a masochistic exhibitionist.


	4. Quieting the White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets to experience his first flogging. Spoiler alert: He likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have to thank [ CoconutRum ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutRum) for being both my muse and my beta-reader when it comes to this particular little collection of PWPs.

The cool air made his bare skin prickle as he stood with his hands on the ornate wooden bed post. He focused his gaze on Genesis, who was sprawled leisurely on the dark gray sheets before him, as though there were nothing more commonplace than lounging in one’s pajama bottoms while waiting for one lover to beat another. Cloud couldn’t even pretend to be so relaxed. He trusted both of his partners too much to be overly nervous, but he’d be lying to say that apprehension didn’t at least permeate his excitement.

Sephiroth had been the one to offer during a discussion that transpired after Cloud’s first visit to the Wasp Nest. They had talked about it a few times since, and tonight was finally the night. The young blonde had agreed (or had he asked?) to be flogged for the first time. 

Genesis seemed to pick up on the younger man’s unease and leaned forward to brush their knuckles together. “You’re beautiful, pet,” he murmured, taking advantage of the opportunity to touch and connect before Sephiroth began.

Cloud offered the redhead a shy smile in return before he heard the pale warlord approach him from behind. Heat from Sephiroth’s body radiated against his back, and suddenly, coolness of pliant leather draped over his arm. A shiver coursed through him as the heavy falls dragged slowly over his body, igniting his nerve endings with the fire of anticipation. Goosebumps broke out along each inch of flesh that the seemingly delicate tendrils caressed upon his thighs, his chest, his shoulders. Even the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rose up… among other things. He had steeled himself to receive pain, not electrifying sensuality, from such a cruel-looking (and sounding, for that matter) instrument.

“Pet, are you ready to get started?” Sephiroth asked, a lilt of amusement to his voice. While he waited for an answer, he continued to tease, trailing the leather lower and lower along his lover’s abdomen.

“Yes, Sephiroth,” Cloud replied, pink creeping into his cheeks at his body’s almost-immediate response. The tantalizing sensations abruptly withdrew, leaving only anxious vulnerability in their wake. 

Instinctively, the blonde flinched at the sound of the flogger swishing through the air, but almost snorted with surprise and relief when he felt the corresponding tap to his shoulder. It was a whisper of what it had threatened to be, almost playful in its touch. Sephiroth peppered similar strokes across Cloud’s shoulders, down his ribs, even against his thighs and the swell of his backside. This wasn’t at all what he had expected, more sound than feel.

“Don’t lock your knees,” the warlord warned lightly.

Cloud blushed at his accidental transgression. “Sorry, Sephiroth. I didn’t even realize.” He imagined that future reminders would likely be much less gentle, and he made a mental note to keep from repeating the mistake.

The light taps and brushes continued for a while, though the young recipient was quickly losing any concept of time. It was so easy to get caught up in the rhythmic sounds and the pattern being painted across his skin, an oddly peaceful meditation that seemed to quiet an otherwise endless stream of mental white noise. Suffering no real pain, he allowed his eyes to wander until they rested upon his auburn-haired lover.

Genesis’s face was painted with lust, and the Red General smirked when he caught Cloud staring at the way he was gliding his fingertips over his own body. There was something deliciously erotic in the way Sephiroth was honed on his target, possessed by an unshakable focus that could provide intense pain or unfathomable pleasure. That, coupled with the sight of Cloud, nervous but not frightened, uneasy but trusting, nude and aroused… Could anybody blame Genesis for allowing his hands to wander? And, if those wandering hands reached underneath the thin fabric of his trousers to grip his own excitement, so what? He couldn’t be held responsible for his impulses given the scene that was playing out before him.

Cloud’s attention was quickly reclaimed as Sephiroth increased the intensity of the strikes. He felt himself tense reflexively, bracing for each impact, as light taps turned into heavier thuds. His mind became occupied completely by the feel of the leather hitting his body, the smacking sound of every blow, the threatening swish between strikes.

Sephiroth made sure to keep his partner guessing, introducing an occasional glancing sting against the outline of ribs or the slight bulge of calves. A lovely shade of pink was beginning to color his lover’s skin, and he paused his ministrations. “I’d say you’re getting warm,” he chuckled.

“Mmm?” Cloud questioned, a bit foggy from the state he was being gradually drawn into.

To clarify, Sephiroth reached out and placed a cool hand against the heated skin, eliciting a shiver from beneath his touch. “I’d say he is as well,” he said as he gestured over Cloud’s shoulder at Genesis.

Genesis had foregone any pretense of modesty, removed what little clothing he had been wearing, and was contentedly stroking himself, in no apparent hurry to get to a destination, merely taking pleasure from the journey. “Don’t stop on my account,” he purred. “I’m thoroughly enjoying the show.”

Sephiroth shook his head and smiled. “Would you like to continue?” he whispered against his smaller lover’s ear, desperately hoping that he would say yes.

“Please, Sephiroth,” Cloud replied, turning to give his lover a soft but pleading look.

Once his eyes were focused forward, Cloud felt the blows begin to rain upon him again, a bit slowly but more heavily than before. Bites against his sides and shoulders caused him to sway, partly from the sheer force used against him, partly as a subconscious flinch in anticipation of potential pain. Nips at his legs made him reflexively lift his feet and thrust his hips forward, a ridiculous dance to the tune of welcomed torture. The baseline tension in his body, and similarly in his mind, was distracted completely by sound and feel and unintentional response. It allowed the rest of him to float, happily adrift on a surface that was finally still.

That’s about the time a particularly harsh sting lanced across his ribs. It caught him by surprise, and his surprise was only compounded when the sound that burst from his lips was… laughter. A sound of giddy, unadulterated joy that seemed completely at odds with the act of being beaten.

Sephiroth abruptly stopped. “Pet? Cloud? Are you okay?” While it wasn’t necessarily abnormal, it wasn’t quite the response he had been expecting either.

Cloud nodded, but had a hard time stemming the flow of bizarre joy that was escaping his lungs. Okay? He was okay. Actually, he was more than okay. The white noise that usually plagued his consciousness was blissfully silent, like it had been frightened into submission by the same tools that had seemed so frightening to him only hours before. He wanted to say: Please don’t stop just because I’m laughing. Please keep going. This is everything I needed, and I don’t want to come down from this yet. But words were becoming… challenging. Somehow, he wasn’t sure how, he managed to get something just intelligible enough out for Sephiroth to continue.

More sounds. More swishes and cracks and taps and thuds. An occasional rapid burst of noticeably harder hits that made him close his eyes and relax into the pattern that he couldn’t quite predict. There was no time to brace for these, to anticipate these, to shy away from these. He could only let go and accept them, welcome them, ask for more of them. But then they would slow, and that was okay too, because then there was more of everything else.

More images of Genesis with his head dropped back, a sly but enamored grin on his face as he continued to work on himself almost lazily. More unexpected wriggles and movements and vocalizations of his own. More hits to his shoulders, his ribs, his calves. It was funny, the way some of them hurt, but in the best of ways. The blows that made him gasp only minutes before (had it been only minutes? Was it an hour? Was Sephiroth tired? Bored? It didn’t feel like he was tired or bored. What had he been thinking about again?) Oh yes, those blows that made him gasp. Surely, they still stung, but instead, he was delighted and fascinated by how long the residual sting lasted rather than shocked by the fact that they stung at all. Would that particular burn fade before the falls landed in the same spot again? Did he want it to?

All in all, he was… mesmerized, hypnotized. He loved being able to close his eyes and lean into (or away from?) it all. When the backs of his eyelids filled his vision, he couldn’t tell what his body was doing in response to the whistling leather. He could only tell what the luxurious flogger, and by extension, his glorious warlord, was doing to his body, and it offered him rhythm and comfort and peace.

As Cloud’s skin warmed and his spirits lifted, he began to notice that the cool air from before was feeling colder. Whether it was because the chill temperature contrasted so starkly against the heat of his beating or something entirely different, he couldn’t be certain, but his leg was starting to shiver, which seemed unfortunate at best. It threatened to send him into another fit of giggles. Because really, with all the background garbage forced so effectively from his mind, how could he do anything but laugh and enjoy and live every bit of this moment? Still. Cold. It was distracting him from his high. Words. It was time for words.

“Alright, Seph, I’m good,” he finally chuckled out, reveling in the lingering hotness of the last few licks. He knew marks were unlikely, but he wouldn’t mind if a few stayed, just to remind him of this happy place. A stupid grin was plastered to his face. Cloud knew it, but he didn’t even try to rid himself of it. The endorphin rush was too strong, and he was more than glad to ride the wave wherever it took him. Perhaps toward the tempting redhead in front of him, who was now watching through heavily lidded eyes, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. Or perhaps toward the dark and seductive figure behind him, who had guided him through such bliss. Or perhaps… both? That stupid grin widened, and Cloud decided to take advantage of his beating-induced boldness.

He clambered onto the bed toward Genesis, settling himself between his lover’s knees. Before the Red General could make a smarmy remark, Cloud pulled the man’s stroking hand aside so he could teasingly tongue at the leaking hardness it held in its grasp. A hiss and a gasp told him that his atypical assertiveness was both unexpected and appreciated. 

Genesis barely breathed Cloud’s name before he was being licked and sucked and swallowed into wordlessness. He let his head fall back, his eyes close, and his fingers curl into the sheets so that he could simply enjoy the attention he was having showered upon him. If this was how their sweet little pet responded to being beaten, perhaps they’d be able to make a more regular habit of it.

Cloud heard the tell-tale click of a plastic cap after a few minutes, which led him to believe Sephiroth was finished putting away the floggers. He gave pause at a light tap to his shoulder and quickly learned that wasn’t all his warlord had been doing. There was a glimmer of mischief in those emerald eyes, a smirk dancing about those perfect lips. Cloud’s eyes widened in amusement and uncertainty as he was handed a well-slicked silicone plug. It wasn’t his usual place in their relationship, but… he wasn’t feeling particularly inhibited after the endorphin-rush of the flogging, especially with Sephiroth’s gentle encouragement.

One of Genesis’s hands twisted into his blonde spikes, and Cloud deliberately worked as deep as he dared. Once he was sure that Genesis was thoroughly distracted by his skillful mouth, he placed the toy against the redhead’s ring of muscle and pressed inward, only slightly nervous about the response he would receive.

“Gai-Hah!” Genesis moaned out when his back arched reflexively at the unanticipated, though not at all unwelcome, stimulation. His grip on Cloud’s hair tightened as he rocked his hips into the penetrating force. “Cloud, when did you get so…” The words died on his lips. He opened his eyes to see, not just Cloud looking at him guiltily while pulling himself back from Genesis’s throbbing cock, but Sephiroth struggling to suppress a full-on grin over his smaller partner’s shoulder.

“I should have known,” Genesis grumbled, at least pretending to be affronted about his now pleasantly stuffed hole, and he playfully hurled a pillow in Sephiroth’s direction.

The silver-haired angel caught it and tossed it carelessly to the ground. “Well, if you’re that upset about it,” he teased Genesis, before grabbing hold of Cloud’s hips and yanking him backwards, “then we’ll leave you alone.” Cloud yelped in gleeful surprise, but made no efforts to resist. “And you,” he purred against the stud in Cloud’s earlobe, “should probably pay attention to me.” He nipped gently at the tender skin of his small lover’s neck. “Now, stay still like the good pet I know you can be,” he instructed. “In fact,” he addressed them both this time, “Genesis, why don’t you hold his hands so that he’s not tempted to touch anything he’s not supposed to.”

Of course, anything meant Cloud couldn’t touch himself or Genesis, and if Genesis’s hands were also busy. Well. All the more perfect. It seemed Genesis caught onto the purpose of his game quickly because the Red General groaned and rolled his hips in the frustration of a thwarted climax before scooting down so that he could intertwine his hands with Cloud’s against the mattress.

Cloud sighed contentedly at the pressure of an elegant finger smoothly breaching his entrance. He wanted more, deeper, rougher, but Sephiroth insisted on moving at an agonizingly slow pace, drawing eager whimpers from Cloud’s throat as he barely grazed sensitive places. It was like the initial tap of the leather falls, a light brush that only hinted at the greater intensity which was sure to ensue.

Genesis, unable to obtain the friction his body craved, continued to squirm. His movements forced the silicone to shift subtly inside of him, just enough to send trickles of pleasure flowing up his spine, but not enough. He tried to lift his pelvis to meet Cloud’s mouth in an attempt to use the loophole in Sephiroth’s game. Afterall, their hands were exactly where they were supposed to be, so it wasn’t really cheating. Right?

Still giddy thanks to his beautifully quieted mind, Cloud hesitated only a moment before dipping his head to meet Genesis’s silent plea with his tongue. Despite the awkward angle, their mutual determination allowed Cloud to take his partner back into the warm confines of his mouth to relieve some of the twitching tension. He knew he was being a little, or maybe a lot, sassier than usual, but the urge to simply play was irresistible. The shackles of constant overthought had been broken, and he was reveling in his newfound freedom.

“Was I unclear, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked, merely feigning irritation. “I believe I demanded your attention,” he reminded as he added a second digit to the first and curled them both firmly against their intended target.

Cloud moaned loudly at the welcome roughness, the sound slightly muffled by Genesis’s cock, and tried unsuccessfully to reach for his own arousal. He continued bobbing his head and sucking messily, deliberately antagonizing Sephiroth in a way he never had before, but he struggled to maintain his concentration as the warlord began to pump into him more aggressively. Part of him wanted to get Genesis off before Sephiroth distracted him too thoroughly, an act of confident defiance. The rest of him wanted Sephiroth to skip the niceties and take him already.

“All of your attention, pet,” Sephiroth growled as he wrapped his free hand tightly around Cloud’s base, squeezing just tightly enough to cause the smaller man to wince and release their increasingly frustrated lover.

“Gods damnit Seph!” Genesis cursed and let his body fall back against the mattress in resignation.

“So impatient, the pair of you,” the warlord chuckled through his serious façade. He rather liked the fire this whole situation had ignited in his beloved pet. The ability to toy with a typically-snarky Genesis was just icing on the proverbial cake. If he knew how to purr, he would have done it. Since he didn’t, he settled for loosening his grip on Cloud’s girth and adding a third finger to his lover’s well-lubricated hole.

Cloud ground himself back into the added stretch, muscles pliant under Sephiroth’s skillful touch. He wasn’t trying to be impatient, but Gaia he ached to be used until he was gasping for breath. As Sephiroth gradually worked him open, Cloud arched and began to tremble with want. “Sephiroth, please,” he finally panted out. Please fill me. Please stroke me. Please, something.

“Shhh… settle, pet,” Sephiroth coaxed, giving one last pleasurable curl of his fingers before removing his hands from Cloud’s desperate body so that he could liberally coat his own length.

Cloud was half-tempted to drop to his stomach and rut against the damn sheets if it would only bring him some relief. The sudden loss of contact was miserable. A glance at Genesis showed the redhead was feeling the same way, still rolling his hips for whatever pittance of stimulation he could glean from the plug buried within. “Seph…” he whined again, at risk of pushing his luck too far, but too wrapped up in uninhibited desire to care.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth warned in as stern a voice as he could manage, “Do I need to take care of Genesis while you calm down?”

Genesis’s eyes flew open at the prospect of finally being allowed relief, regardless of who was responsible for it. Yet, knowing Cloud had to be feeling the same way, he rubbed his thumbs over his younger partner’s knuckles in soothing support. He thought Sephiroth was probably feeling bit too joyfully mischievous to carry out any serious threats, but it wasn’t something he was willing to bet an orgasm on. Either Sephiroth’s words or the comfort Genesis offered must have reached Cloud’s lust-hazed mind because, after a few moments, Genesis noticed a shake of the mussed blonde spikes accompanied by stoic silence.

“Much better,” the warlord praised as he adjusted himself behind Cloud. He ran his hands adoringly over the toned back, the outline of ribs, pressing a little harder against any lingering redness from the beating. Then, he slowly buried himself into the man’s snug passage, only stopping when their hips met. He could feel Cloud’s sides heaving beneath his touch with the effort of keeping quiet. “You’re both being so good for me. Cloud, I think you should reward Genesis for his behavior,” he suggested. 

Genesis made absolutely no effort to contain his appreciation as Cloud began to work him over, yet again. Despite his usually shy and reserved nature, it seemed like this bold and assertive Cloud was completely aware of his own talents. Genesis cried out freely as the blonde used his newly-freed hands to his full advantage, twisting and pulling and nudging at the silicone toy just right. He took Genesis completely, swallowing deliciously and drawing delicate patterns with his tongue.

Truth be told, Cloud took immense satisfaction from being able to offer such pleasure to his lover this way, to both of his lovers this way. Sephiroth kept his thrusts slow and controlled, so Cloud was able to work without the interruption of their bodies slapping together. It was overwhelming in the best of ways. To be filled from both ends, to be wanted and needed by two of the most powerful men on all of the Planet. To be free of thought and anxiety and self-doubt, burdened only with the responsibility of making his partners see stars. With single-minded focus, Cloud worked on unraveling Genesis from both without and within, using his mouth and his hand and the plug together in perfect harmony. It wasn’t long before he felt the lithe muscle beneath him tense up in anticipation, heard the tell-tale stifled groan of imminent release.

“Don’t waste any,” Sephiroth whispered as he reached around Cloud’s narrow waist to add languid strokes to his deep, but careful thrusts.

Cloud was so relieved at finally receiving the friction he had been begging for that he almost missed the first jet of seed his lover spilled into his mouth. The salt and bitterness brought his brain back to attention, and he swallowed hungrily until Genesis began to wince out of overstimulation. Satisfied that the Red General was sated, Cloud let the softening length slip free and lost himself to Sephiroth’s rhythm.

“Well done, pet,” Sephiroth encouraged as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward aggressively, a sharp contrast to the slow, deliberate movements he had been using. “I think you’ve earned your turn, now.”

A smile of utter joy fell across Cloud’s face as Sephiroth drove into him roughly and fisted at his erection, rubbing the pearls of fluid he pulled from the tip back along the swollen shaft. This was what he had been begging for, pleading for. With his mind blank, there was only sensation. Pure, electrifying sensation that permeated every cell of his body.

He forced his body back to meet his partner’s punishing thrusts, delighting in the shocks that ripped through his core at this angle. The hand stabilizing itself on his hip was sure to leave bruises, marks that he would savor after the waves of pleasure subsided. The deft fingers attending to his cock twisted and squeezed and caressed all the right places. He was a panting and moaning marionette, dancing on his puppet master’s strings, just waiting for the words that would send him hurtling into ecstasy.

“I’m close, Cloud. Come with me,” his master commanded, voice broken and hoarse with passion.

The last piece of the pleasure puzzle fell into place, and Cloud called out Sephiroth’s name as he was brought forcefully over the edge into paradise. He felt his lover convulsing within him even as he felt himself constrict around his lover, the two twitching almost in unison. Each spurt of white that shot from him was accompanied by a surge of bliss that ricocheted through his form, leaving him weak and shaky. Once Sephiroth had wrung each drop from them both, Cloud practically collapsed onto Genesis, whose abdomen was painted rather prettily by the evidence of Cloud’s climax.

“Shit, sorry Gen,” he murmured apologetically about the mess he’d made.

Genesis just snickered and pulled the limp form against his side. He reached out with his other arm, indicating to Sephiroth that there was plenty of room for him as well. Between the flogging, the vigorous sex, and the orgasm, Sephiroth found he was fairly boneless himself and snuggled into Genesis’s other side, completing a warm trio of cuddles.

“Well, Cloud?” the warlord asked. “What did you think?”

Cloud thought for a moment, searching for words. They still seemed to be hard to reach, like his mind was a bit, well, cloudy. “I liked it a lot, actually. It was… I don’t know, sort of peaceful. Like the buzzing in my brain finally shut off.”

Genesis piped up. “Well, I loved it. I’m voting for a repeat performance. You get a little feisty after a beating,” he teased as he planted a loud kiss into the mess of blonde spikes.

Sephiroth nuzzled against Genesis’s collarbone and stroked Cloud’s face lovingly. “You were wonderful, Cloud. I’m happy you enjoyed it. If you decide it’s something you’d like to do again, all you need to do is say so.”

They all basked in the warmth of a happy embrace and the afterglow of simple, sexy play. But, as usual, Genesis couldn’t leave well enough alone. “So, Cloud?” he asked in mock innocence. “Now that you’re feeling all relaxed and bold, do you want to tell us what exactly you were so fascinated by when we went to the Nest that first time? You never did clarify.”

Cloud blushed and giggled while he shook his head furiously. Nope, he couldn’t say the flogging had left him feeling quite that bold. Yet.


	5. Hands-On Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During "What Pleasure Sounds Like," Genesis decided he needed to teach Sephiroth a lesson about Cloud's desire to define his own limits. Apparently, he has decided to do that by tying Sephiroth to a chair and spanking Cloud in front of him. Because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been inspired by [ SonicoSenpai ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai), who requested that the FFVII fandom have a little more impact play added to it. While it may not be the same level of hotness you've achieved in your Kinktober 2020 work, I hope it at least makes you smirk SonicoSenpai.

“Comfortable?” Genesis asked, a smirk on his face.

“Not exactly,” Sephiroth replied.

“Good. Allow me to try again. Anything cold, numb, overtly painful? You’ll be here a while, so I’d recommend being honest for your own sake.” Genesis’s voice was cool, harsh, lacking all of the playfulness he typically radiated.

“No.”

A moment of silence passed with an unacceptable response hanging heavily in the air. Genesis’s hand struck out like a whip to grab Sephiroth’s jawline, two fingers crooked just beneath his ear. “No, what?” he snarled venomously, flexing those fingers into the pressure point without mercy.

Sephiroth hissed and tried to pull away as a sharp pain radiated across the side of his face. “No, Genesis,” he spat. He knew he had agreed to this, but the idea of being “taught a lesson” like some kind of petulant child still grated his nerves. Although, he supposed a petulant child wouldn’t be bound naked to the furniture.

Genesis ran his hands over the places the rope wound tightest, checked nail beds for color and refill, and adjusted knots to prevent injury. He placed scissors where Sephiroth could reach them, a habit rather than a necessity given that SOLDIER strength wouldn’t be held by mere lengths of jute. Instead, it was Sephiroth’s pride, more than anything, that would keep him in place. That and the threat of being removed from the scene if he snapped his bindings for inappropriate reasons. Sephiroth wouldn’t want to risk missing a moment of what would soon unfold.

As if on a cue, a timid knock sounded at the door. 

“Wait there, Cloud. I’ll be out momentarily,” Genesis called. To the silver-haired warlord, he asked, “You remember your safewords, correct?”

“Yes, Genesis.” Much more compliant. Interesting. The timid knock seemed to have immediately drained away some of Sephiroth’s sass. Genesis took careful note.

“And you understand that, while you are encouraged to use them, they are to be used _only_ for yourself? Any efforts to use them for another party will not have the intended effect.”

The clench of Sephiroth’s chiseled jaw was impossible to miss. Giving up this particular facet of control was what the “lesson” was all about, forcing him to trust that Cloud was more than capable of defining his own limits. Reluctantly, he nodded, and Genesis let that be enough.

With the terms clear, Genesis slipped outside the room to find Cloud pacing on the other side of the doorway. He waved his PHS at the young man. SOLDIER hearing after all.

G: _Are you sure you want to go through with this today, precious?_

C: _Yes. Please, Genesis._

G: _I’m going to handle you roughly. Maybe even push against your limits. Is that what you want?_

Genesis didn’t miss the shy grin that crept over Cloud’s face while he read that particular text. 

C: _Yes, Genesis._

G: _Safewords will be of utmost importance then, both for your own safety and for teaching Sephiroth this lesson. Tell me your words._

C: _Chakra if I need you to slow down and check in. Summon if I need you to stop._

Genesis nodded his approval.

G: _Is there anything we’ve talked about that you’d like taken off the table for today?_

C: _No blindfolds, please. I want to see._

Doubly interesting. It seemed their precious little pet was looking forward to this more than anybody had expected. He’d have to do a little investigating to see whether it was the sight of Sephiroth bound, the promise of having his boundaries pushed, or the prospect of seeing one of his partner’s in such a vulnerable state that had him so riled up. Or perhaps it was something else entirely. Whatever it was, Genesis wanted to know.

G: _Understood. And precious? Don’t be afraid to play up the drama a bit._

Genesis winked and grinned wickedly as Cloud’s eyes grew wide. All necessary conversations complete, he pulled his smaller lover in for a searing kiss, full of tongue and anticipation. Sweet excitement spilled over his palate, and he drank it down like a sparkling moscato. Inebriated by lust, he considered tearing the blond’s clothes away and taking him against the wall. Instead, he tore his lips free and leaned close to whisper, “Good boy. Now, clothes off.”

Panting for his stolen breath, Cloud began to peel his garments off with shaky hands. He fumbled with the button of his pants, but Genesis made no move to help. Rather, the redhead simply watched, an amused expression on his features, like he took pleasure in seeing the young man struggle.

“Don’t waste my time,” he warned when Cloud’s hands hesitated on the waistband of his boxers. It was so endearing, the way his own nudity still made him blush, as though he were ashamed of his arousal. Just a small piece of what made him perfect.

Once the last shreds of fabric had pooled on the floor, Genesis opened the door and gestured into their room. Cloud froze at the threshold, overwhelmed by the sight before him.

Sephiroth was sitting in a plush chair on the far side of the bed, and he looked… _uneasy_. He was bound, but not elaborately. His ankles were fixed to the feet of the plush chair beneath him, legs just slightly agape, his length lying limply between them. Rope was wrapped around each of his wrists, too, leaving him with enough slack to settle his hands on the armrests, but not enough to touch himself. His hair seemed a bit unkempt, silver strands strewn about his shoulders and over the back of the chair. While that was all a bit surprising, nothing was quite as shocking as the look on his face. The regal features radiated a mixture of displeasure and desire, threaded through with underlying concern. Cloud found he had to resist the urge to go to him, to promise him that everything was okay, that they didn’t have to go through with this. But too much thought and planning had gone into this to simply let it go.

“Cloud, stop staring, and get on the bed,” Genesis snapped coldly, leaving no room for misbehavior.

Cloud actually jerked at the sharp command, not realizing that he’d come to expect gentler, warmer tones. His hand reflexively grabbed at his throat, but there was no collar there today to comfort him. A fresh anxiety bubbled through his veins at the realization, making him second guess his decision.

“Bed! _Now!”_ The red General slammed the door shut behind him to punctuate his order, pleased to see even Sephiroth’s eyes jump to attention. 

This time, Cloud took the hint, striding shakily to the bed and sitting meekly on his knees atop the silky crimson sheets. He realized he didn’t know which way to face, had chosen Sephiroth on instinct, and that lack of direction was distressing. Blond spikes waved as he looked over his shoulder at Genesis, then to Sephiroth, and back, trying to express his confusion.

“Much better, my precious pet,” Genesis crooned, sitting next to him and flashing a smirk at the bound warlord. _Oh, this is going to be delightful_ , he thought to himself. Pushing the boundaries of two lovers at once? It was a godsdamned wet dream. He couldn’t help but feed off the anxious energy that flooded the room.

To bring Cloud’s obviously racing heart under control, he gently tugged at the man’s golden locks and rubbed some soothing circles into his back. It was a comforting reward for good behavior. Sephiroth’s jealous glare didn’t go unnoticed. In fact, it may have been what pushed Genesis to press light kisses to the cut of the smaller man’s spine, just a reminder of who was in charge today.

“Now, Cloud, I’d like you on your elbows and knees,” he requested. “Not because you need punishment, but because it would please me to litter your ass with bruises. Would you like to provide me that pleasure?”

Genesis saw Sephiroth bite into his lower lip, heard Cloud inhale sharply with an adorable little gasp. The pause grew louder, and he grew impatient. He wouldn’t tolerate insolence today. To prove it, he grabbed a fistful of blond hair and twisted so that the beautiful blue gaze met his own.

“I asked you a question, and I expect an answer,” he hissed.

“Yes, Genesis. Please, sir,” Cloud whimpered, cock twitching at the delicious pull on his scalp.

“Such a good boy,” Genesis purred, all indicators of irritation gone in an instant. 

The hand that was entwined in golden locks released, slid to Cloud’s shoulder blades, and pressed. The slight frame complied easily, falling forward into the mattress so that the blond’s hips were in the air and his chest against the bed.

“Beautiful,” Genesis remarked, eyes roving over every inch of pale, creamy skin. “Isn’t he gorgeous, Seph? And so well behaved,” he teased as he kneeled behind the smaller man, bringing their hips flush together so that Cloud could feel the erection confined within his trousers. 

Green, cat-slit eyes narrowed at the arrogant goading. Sephiroth longed to reach out and touch, but knew better than to break his bonds. “Incredibly beautiful, sweet pet” he agreed, voice a low growl of want. Interest stirred in the warlord’s groin, creating undeniable growth between his legs.

Genesis set his hands to exploring Cloud’s body. He caressed smooth shoulders that were nicely developed by sword training. Traced along the indent of his spine, feeling each vertebra and the spaces between. Massaged his rounded backside, kneading the hard muscles and soft tissues alike. Shifted back to ghost his touch along the cleft between mounds of flesh, just enough to make the young man tense reflexively. Then, he cupped a hand, drew back, and struck the first blow.

“ _Ah!”_ Cloud cried out, mostly from surprise, jolted forward by the sudden smack.

Genesis grinned when he saw Sephiroth’s fingers curl into the armrests. Suppressing the urge to comfort and protect, it seemed. Perfect. He shrugged out of his iconic crimson coat to allow himself more freedom to move and rearranged himself at Cloud’s side. Using one hand to press upon his lover’s upper back, steadying him, he threw the other cupped palm forward again. Another crack echoed through the room, followed close behind by a more stifled grunt.

Each heavy, thudding blow was something to savor, and Genesis took his time doing so. He watched the tension coil through Sephiroth’s muscles every time Cloud’s body was jostled. His hand caressed lovingly between smacks, rubbing any lingering pain deeper into the tissues until it was pushed from Cloud’s mind in preparation for the next strike. It was a slow, introductory rhythm, a gradual warming of flawless skin. Mentally, Genesis catalogued which locations made Cloud arch his back and which made him curl in on himself, plotting out a pattern of pleasure and pain.

Once the young man’s pale backside was blushing the same rosy pink as his face, Genesis changed his approach. Selecting a seemingly tender spot, he struck with an open palm, his fingers sure to leave a sharp sting in their wake. Another two smacks followed in quick succession, and Cloud’s cries quickly took on a higher-pitched, pained quality.

“Genesis!” Sephiroth growled. “That’s enough!”

_Ah hah… We’re getting somewhere._ Genesis smiled viciously as he stared directly into those distressed, elven features and spanked once more in retribution for the interruption. 

“Cloud?” Genesis purred dangerously. “Is there something you need to say to me?”

Bleary blue eyes turned to look at him, a haze of tortured desire glassing them over. “No, Genesis,” Cloud panted, breathless but far from broken.

“I see.” He let displeasure lace his voice and turned his attention back to Sephiroth. The warlord’s overprotective attachment was blinding him to the lines of ecstasy etched into Cloud’s face, and that was simply unacceptable. “Perhaps you need to tell Sephiroth that you want more, since he seems to believe you’ve had enough. What do you think?”

Cloud looked back and forth, unsure of the appropriate course of action. Any response would displease one of his lovers, maybe both. He caught Genesis’s eye, and loving words echoed in his memory. _“If we’re going to do this, it needs to be about you and what you want, Cloud. Not Sephiroth. Not even me. I’ll lead you, but the power is in your hands.”_

Cloud’s voice was shaky, but the look he turned on the warlord was determined. “I want more, Sephiroth. It... feels good. I-I like it." The frank admission had him worrying at his lip, blushing a furious shade of red. He didn’t even register the surprise that painted Sephiroth’s face. “Please, Genesis,” he added, pleadingly.

Far be it from Genesis to deny his precious little pet when he’d asked so nicely. He gave Cloud a quick swat, absolving the blond of whatever embarrassment he’d incurred after his confession. The next strike was harder, hard enough to make Cloud’s fingers twist into the sheets, a punishment for Sephiroth’s transgressions.

To ensure the physical reprimand didn’t go unnoticed, he tsked at the warlord, whose lips had set into a hard line (and whose cock, despite his irritated expression, had risen into an even harder line). “You. Don’t. Set. Cloud’s. Limits!” He punctuated each word with a blow to the meat of Cloud’s ass, alternating between sides to even out the pain. It left Cloud trembling, and Sephiroth looking an odd combination of concerned and lustful.

“In fact,” Genesis added, almost as though it were an afterthought, “I think it’s time we made things even more interesting.” It could have been a threat or an offer, but the reaction between Cloud’s legs indicated an expectation of the latter.

The redhead rummaged in the nightstand, procuring both a bottle of lube and a fair-sized, metal plug. “Have you prepared yourself for me today, precious?” he asked, quite sure that he knew the answer.

“N-not… not like um… _that_ , sir. Just c-cleaned,” he stammered out, his voice tremoring as hard as his body. He hadn’t misunderstood his instructions, had he? He’d read the text at least three times.

“Poor baby,” Genesis crooned, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. “Then this might feel snug, I’m afraid.”

He took his time coating the stainless steel, allowing the device to warm while letting Cloud’s anticipation build to an almost palpable level. A pattern of pink and red, touched by the slightest spattering of purple, adorned his partner’s otherwise porcelain skin. It was beautiful, an art of trust and acceptance upon the canvas of willing submission. Satisfied with his work, he parted the rondures of bruised flesh to pursue deeper pleasures.

Even warmed, the toy making contact with his entrance was enough to make Cloud flinch away, all sensations heightened from the intensity of his welcome beating. 

“No, precious,” Genesis corrected, stern but kind, grabbing onto his partner’s hip to steady him. “Hold still, and open yourself to me. I don’t want to hurt you when I take you later.”

Blond spikes bobbed as the young man nodded, his cock twitching with the promise of being taken. This time, when slickened steel pressed against him, Cloud embraced it. He moaned into the incessant pressure behind him, at the feeling of ringed muscle giving way beneath Genesis’s tortuously slow advancement. Before him, brilliant green eyes stared, burning with a familiar flame. _Don’t be afraid to play up the drama a bit._

Cloud let his eyelids drift closed, allowed his back to arch and his hips to roll. Even without vision, he could _feel_ the heat of Sephiroth’s frustrated arousal, could hear the underlying growl to his tightly controlled breathing. And then there was Genesis. _Teasing_ him. Teasing both of them really. The way he was pausing and withdrawing and advancing and pausing all over again, always keeping the plug from being pulled into its resting place. _Drama_.

“Gaia, _please!_ It’s too much, Gen. _Please!_ ” Except that it wasn’t. Not really. More like it wasn’t enough. Sure, it’d be more comfortable if he were allowed to touch himself, but comfortable wasn’t the point. He _liked_ that he was uncomfortable. That his ass still stung and ached from where he’d been hit, and that Genesis insisted on stretching him in a way that wasn’t entirely pleasant. And he definitely liked the way his lovers, _both_ of his lovers apparently, seemed to enjoy it too.

“Hush, now, pet. You can handle it,” the redhead coaxed, finally relenting and pressing the toy firmly into place. With a keen eye for showmanship, he could appreciate Cloud’s efforts at performance. It appeared Sephiroth could too, what with the way he was shifting in his seat and pulling against the jute. How curious the way the warlord seemed torn between wanting to shelter their little pet from rough treatment and wanting to join in his torture. A torture that wasn’t quite over.

_“Ohh!”_ Cloud moaned out as Gen’s hand made sharp contact with his tenderized skin again. Even though the swat had less force behind it than prior blows, the vibration through his flesh caused the weight to move and wiggle within, which made him clench and writhe. One single motion set off a chain reaction of sensation, an obscene Rube Goldberg creation meant to bring him to the edge.

Genesis tried to be patient, letting each wave ripple through Cloud’s body to completion before striking again. The beautiful noises emanating from the blond quickly tested that patience, however. Each blow elicited another wanton cry, making his pants constrict just a little more. Judging by the string of precome that dripped from Cloud’s arousal, he wasn’t alone in his mounting desperation. A few more smacks, a little more impact, and Genesis couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough.

“Do you want me to be gentle, Cloud?” he inquired as he slicked his own length liberally. The man’s backside had been fairly brutalized. It was only right to ask.

Cloud breathed out a denial, formalities forgotten, bracing himself to receive what he was begging for.

“Perfect,” Genesis growled as he tugged the metal none-too-gently from Cloud’s tense body. He shoved himself relentlessly into his tight partner, hissing as muscles contracted around him. Allowing them both a little time to adjust, he threaded his hand into messy golden spikes. And pulled.

Cloud gasped, surprised, but not at all unhappy, about being yanked off his elbows. Genesis set an aggressive pace, and Cloud gave himself over to the frenzied rhythm. Hips snapped against his still-stinging ass, bringing every bruise to the forefront of his mind. His scalp ached from the harsh treatment, forcing his lips upward into a blissful smile. Finally, fingers wrapped around his cock, and he bucked into the contact he _needed._

It took embarrassingly few strokes for the young man to erupt over Genesis’s hand, every muscle going rigid with his quick, but explosive release. Yet, Genesis didn’t slow. The redhead continued thrusting into him, working him not just through his orgasm, but past it. Cloud was quivering with overstimulation by the time his partner bit back a groan of climax.

And still, Genesis didn’t slow. He may have stilled his hips, but he continued to play with Cloud’s half-softened cock until the blond was flinching and wincing with more sensation than his battered nerves could process. When he began thumbing at the swollen tip, it became simply too much.

“O-okay, chakra, Gen,” Cloud stuttered, relief washing over him as Genesis abruptly let go. 

“I’m sorry, love. That was too much. What do you need from me?” Genesis asked, his tone suddenly gentle and sincere. He shifted himself so that he could support his lover’s weight, allowing his softening member to slip free from the warm confines into which he had spilled.

Now wrapped in a loving embrace, Cloud caught his breath. “I’m good, Gen,” he assured, not wanting this to end, just to slow down. “I just need a couple minutes to uh… recharge.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” the Red General whispered in his ear, offering up soothing caresses to the sweaty skin and fatigued muscles.

Cloud basked in the warmth of endorphins that flooded his veins, letting his body come down from its natural high under the tender touches. Moments like these were far more refreshing than any massage or beachside vacation, for he didn’t have to convince his brain to _focus_ on relaxing. His body and mind just… did it. 

Once sufficiently rested, Cloud took sharper notice of Sephiroth, who was pulling hard enough at his bindings that Cloud was sure they’d snap soon. Despite it all, the warlord was silent, expression inscrutable. It seemed worrisome. Had this all gone too far?

“Can I touch him, Genesis?” Cloud asked shyly, concerned about his bound partner.

Genesis hummed, pretending to think about it. “I suppose good behavior should be rewarded,” he teased. “Give us a moment, first?”

Cloud nodded, content to wait until he was granted permission.

Kneeling so that he was at eye level with the warlord, Genesis began fussing with the knots about his wrists. “Are you alright, Seph?” he murmured.

Long lashes blinked away a haze of emerald lust. “Yes. Just a bit surprised, I think.”

Genesis smirked as he freed Sephiroth’s wrists and massaged at them gently. “Does that mean you see the truth of what I told you?”

Sephiroth sniffed, hating to admit that Genesis could be _right._ “Perhaps, Genesis, but after your little show, I’ve half a mind to lean _you_ over the bed and take out my frustrations in whatever way I see fit,” he snarled, gesturing at his own throbbing erection to make his point.

The redhead chuckled and attended to Sephiroth’s ankles as well. “Darling, as much as I love to rile you up and let you fuck me into mattress, I think a little blond someone is craving your _uninhibited_ affection.” He beckoned at Cloud to join them before offering Sephiroth a simple peck and whispering, “Chakra for yellow; summon for red.”

On legs still weak from the intensity of, well, _everything_ , Cloud made his way over to his silver-haired lover and paused, suddenly a bit unsure of himself. Had he made himself happy, but in doing so, disappointed Sephiroth? But hadn’t Sephiroth agreed to this too? Surely, Genesis had left him with a way out of the situation if he’d wanted it. Right?

“I’ve been teased long enough, pet,” the silky baritone voice rumbled. 

An unspoken warning hung in the space between them, and Cloud hurried to cross what little distance remained. He crawled into his partner’s lap, straddling his thighs and threading a hand into the curtain of platinum. That alien, emerald gaze pierced his very soul, and he was so caught up in it that the hand grabbing roughly at his already sore backside came as a complete surprise.

“You really _do_ like all this, don’t you,” Sephiroth said, kneading hard enough to send little bolts of pain shooting along Cloud’s spine. “And you’re certain you’re not just _letting_ us push you too far because you think it’ll make us happy?”

_That’s_ what Sephiroth thought? _That’s_ the reason he needed so much assurance during their scenes? Why he sometimes worried over Cloud “like a chocobo over its hatchling” as Genesis had accused him of? Because he actually believed he and Genesis were pushing Cloud harder than Cloud wanted to be pushed?

Cloud leaned in until his forehead was resting against the warlord’s, until he could feel breath puffing against his face. “Yeah, I really _do_ like it Seph,” he assured, rolling his hips as another bruise was brought sharply into focus. “But only as long as you’re enjoying it, too.”

Sephiroth pulled Cloud’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting and pulling until he felt the hand in his hair tighten. “Mmmm, and if I hold back too much, you feel like I’m not enjoying it. And then, you can’t let go either,” he murmured.

Cloud nodded and let his head fall back as wandering fingers pinched and tugged at his nipples. “ _Ah!_ Y-yes, Seph,” he moaned out, confirming both Sephiroth’s statement and the fact that Cloud wanted more.

“Then, perhaps,” Sephiroth rasped, nibbling and sucking at Cloud’s exposed throat between words, “our dear Genesis had a fair point.” With that admission, he peered over the smaller man’s shoulder to see a smug face smirking back at him. Cocky bastard. Sephiroth shot a quick glance to the bottle lying on the bed. If Gen was going to stand there and gloat, he could at least make himself useful while he did it.

Genesis took the hint, more than happy to lend a hand. Leaning his chest against Cloud’s back, he reached between his lovers to rub a palmful of lube onto Sephiroth’s length, perhaps a little more _helpful_ than expected, if the sudden buck of the warlord’s hips were anything to gauge by. 

Their position left Cloud utterly surrounded. The ice of Sephiroth was before him, pinching and biting and otherwise abusing his chest. The fire of Genesis was behind him, rubbing and stroking and teasing him. Together they burned him, each in their own way, opposites that had the same core effect. And Cloud wanted nothing more than to burn ever hotter, ever colder, ever brighter under their combined affections.

Once Sephiroth was sure that Cloud’s neck and chest were sporting as many colorful shades as his battered ass, he guided his smaller lover’s hips to hover over his own. “Are you ready for me?” he asked, nudging himself against Cloud’s opening, which was still slick with residual lube and Genesis’s come.

Cloud had barely nodded before strong arms wrapped tightly around him and guided him down onto Sephiroth’s waiting cock. He fought to override his body’s instinct to resist, each inch seeming to stretch him farther than the last. Sephiroth pulled him close, fingernails scraping red stripes of passion into his back, as the blond groaned out meaningless words.

“He takes you nicely,” Genesis praised, tracing Cloud’s swollen rim to evoke a full-body shudder.

“Mmmhmm…” Sephiroth agreed. “And he’s going to ride me so well. Isn’t that right, pet?” He leaned back and lifted Cloud’s chin to wait for an answer.

“Ye- _hah-_ yes, Sephiroth,” Cloud managed to get out as Sephiroth drove just a little deeper.

With movements that were jerky and uncoordinated, he began to raise and lower himself, earning a hum of appreciation. It was a small sound, but it was all the motivation he needed. Determined to chase after more of those noises, Cloud pushed through the last vestiges of fatigue to pursue his lover’s release.

Sephiroth gripped the blond’s slim waist tight enough to bruise and rocked his hips in tandem with Cloud’s efforts. Despite having been fucked once already, his pet remained so tight, so hot just for him. He growled, abandoning all efforts to appear remotely collected. The way Cloud cried his name was enough to build tension in his groin, enough to make his heart skip. But he wanted more. He wanted to soar into bliss _together_ after being forced to witness Cloud’s beating from a distance.

The two rutted passionately, filling the air with heavy breathing and the lewd slapping of skin against skin. There was a touch of desperation to their coupling, as though each watching the other willingly suffer had sparked a dark need to comfort one another through fucking. Sounds poured past Cloud’s lips while his warlord began to stroke him, and he writhed shamelessly, overwhelmed by the slew of sensations that assaulted him from every direction.

“Come with me, Cloud,” Sephiroth commanded with a grunt, unable to stave off his own peak any longer. 

Mere seconds later, Cloud’s entire body convulsed in waves of pleasure, like he was nothing more than a puppet designed to carry out every single order his puppet-master gave him. He was certain he glimpsed the Lifestream amidst the stars speckling the backs of his eyelids. Warmth spattered between them, the evidence of his orgasm flecking both of their torsos. Chests heaved, and hearts pounded, both men spasming helplessly through their final aftershocks.

As the rush of endorphins and adrenaline subsided, exhaustion took its place. Cloud slumped, boneless, against the well-muscled chest of his lover, unable to even hold himself upright. He nuzzled into the space where Sephiroth’s neck met his shoulder, effectively blocking out everything else around him. They were closer than they’d ever been. He was certain, could feel it somehow.

Genesis admired his intertwined partners before he began to gingerly clean them off as best he could without disturbing Cloud, who seemed to be either dazed or dozing. He tucked stray strands of silver behind Sephiroth’s ear and kissed his lover’s forehead gently. They’d both done so well. Once they’d all rested, they could debrief however they needed. For now, he moved away, thinking to wrap a blanket around the pair before he showered, but Sephiroth caught his wrist.

“Hold me?”

It was rare to hear such an honest request, a vulnerable ask that Genesis could never deny. “Of course, darling,” he agreed. Truth be told, he enjoyed a fair bit of cuddling after an intense moment too, maybe needed as much reassurance as either of his partners. With a little creative maneuvering, they were able to get Cloud into bed without rousing him completely, nestling him warmly against Sephiroth’s front. And somehow, despite being smaller than the warlord, Genesis made himself the perfect big spoon, wrapping an arm tightly around the man’s torso and holding him as lovingly as he knew how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for FFVII impact play scenes that are even hotter? Allow me to recommend a few.  
> SonicoSenpai - Kinktober 2020 - Chapter 3  
> Virtuous_contract - On the Broad End of the Sword  
> Umi_no_arawashi - Black silk - Chapter 6  
> AsreonInfusion - Little Black Book - Chapter 7


End file.
